Undecided
by leedakay
Summary: Ichigo was proven guilty for doing something that he didn't do. he was banned from Soul Society and from seeing Rukia. He was lost... without Rukia he was completely lost. Will he succeed in proving his innocence?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: like the countless times and the creative writings I have read; I will partake in this amazing 10-second disclaimer and announce that I do NOT own Bleach. :3

A/N: this is my first ever fanfic, so pleasepleaseplease be extraextra kind, k? Dedicated to my friend who helped me with this' ILI!!!!!!!!!!!!! :3

Here goes!

* * *

He thought he had it in control; he thought the training he underwent with the Visoreds was a success...

But still, how could you control something so primal and evil inside you?

Ichigo yawned and opened his eyes. He groaned, feeling beat.

Late last night there was a disturbance near the far end of Karakura Town and Ichigo had to fill in for the shinigami that was _supposed _to handle it was nowhere to be seen. He went alone of course, insisting that he didn't need Rukia.

She was hesitant, bent on following him nonetheless. But after watching him go with confidence and slight annoyance that he was woken up by just a trivial thing, she considered otherwise.

Rukia sighed and sat on his bed, feeling the smoothness of his comforters. It was a cold night but his covers were warm from his body heat. Rukia sighed and went back to his closet.

The sun was blinding that morning but the wind was bitter cold. Ichigo yawned for the umpteenth time before swinging his legs off the bed. He scratched his orange head and stretched his lithe arms.

'_seven forty. Just nice.' _He mused and knocked on his closet door. "we'll be late." He said and proceeded to going to the bathroom.

"I know, idiot." Rukia emerged from her closet, fully dressed in her winter uniform. She too stretched her arms, releasing the muscle aches. "Your closet's getting a bit small for me." She said absentmindedly.

"Urusai. Who asked you to sleep in there anyways? Karin and Yuzu provided a perfectly nice bed for you, bokeh." Ichigo said sleepily.

Rukia scowled. "don't smart-ass me. Hurry up. We'll be late."

"who's smart-assing now?" he muttered and disappeared in the bathroom.

Rukia sighed. This was going to be a swell morning.

The walk to school was bitterly cold and the wind wasn't being gentle either. Rukia, being small and all, had lost her footing several times thanks to the gusts of wind that kept hitting them. Ichigo had to catch her thrice to stop her from being blown away.

"When we get home, I'm making you fatter." Ichigo said, linking his arms with Rukia's from the back to stop her from being pushed backwards by the wind.

They reached school with frozen faces.

"at times like these, I wished I had a kotatsu set up for my table." Mizuiro said, arriving about the same time as Rukia and Ichigo. "Ohayo." He greeted them.

"good morning." Rukia said politely in her sweet voice. Her schoolgirl voice. Ichigo cringed. He always hated that voice. It was even more annoying than Kon's.

"Kuchiki-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Keigo lunged at the both of them. he had his goofy face on and he was ogling at Rukia. "Ohayo!!!"

"aaaah!" Rukia trilled, smiling sickly sweet. "Ohayo, Asano-San." The four of them went in class together. As always, orihime was there, sitting down while Chizuru and Tatsuki were having an intense argument.

She saw the four entering and rushed over to them. "Ohayo minna-san!" she greeted them warmly.

Ichigo nodded to her and went over to his place. Rukia mimicked him and sat at her place; beside him. Ichigo glanced at her for a moment before slumping his head on the table.

Rukia heard a thud and glanced at Ichigo. Odd, he was sleeping? Why was he sleeping? He was acting so strange today, barely scolding her or snapping at her for reasons beyond imaginable... what was wrong with him?

"Ne, Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked.

No answer.

"Ichigo?"

She heard a groan. Rukia grew even more concerned. Maybe he was just tired. After all, getting up at four a.m just to fight off even some lowly Hollow does get you tired. Rukia sighed.

She shoul have gone instead of him. She was a hundred and fifty years for God's sake, did she really need a night's sleep that bad?

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's mind, a battle was raging. His soul self was standing in front of his hollow self.

"long time no see, King." The hollow laughed at him, taunting him.

"I thought I could control you long enough now. What the hell's going on?"

"beats me. I'm just here for the joy ride." Dark Ichigo laid back and closed his eyes, as if basking in the ambience.

"You bastard. What the hell's going on?! Why do I feel like something's wrong?"

"Hey, how should I know? I'm not the goody one. To me, everything's good when it's bad." He said mischievously. Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Hell, he had been feeling like this for a while now, it was starting to really piss him off.

It was as if his mind was... blacking out. As if something was taking over him.

Then, Dark Ichigo stopped smiling and his eyes flew open. Ichigo felt it too. That reiatsu sent them both a punch in the gut.

"what the fuck is this?!" Dark Ichigo spat, looking around.

"that's what I've been trying to figure out." Ichigo muttered, looking around.

"King, you better have a good explanation for this. What the fuck is this? And what's it doing here?!"

"I don't know. But if it's not you doing it... then..."

* * *

**awwz, my first fic and I'm already having a writer's block. curse you human brain! *sigh* but anyways. like i said, this was my first fic so be kind. :3 also, i'd like to add once again, i wouldn't have had this opening if not for my wonderful, crazy friend, ILI. :3 thanks girl.**

**all right, no more ramblings. click that review button! oh, and i won't be one of those authors who only want compliments on how they write. feel free to leave any comment and or suggestions on how i should improve my writing skills. much appreaciated. muax.**

**review review reviewwww!!**


	2. To Soul Society

**HELLO! many thanks to the reviews. **

don't get me wrong but i really don't know how to manage my account yet. so many buttons and stuff so it gets confusing now and then. :3

hmm, this chapter would probably be the turning point, i guess. read on!

Disclaimer: I, Leedakay, hereby announce that I do NOT own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Rukia bit her lip. She didn't like it; she didn't like it one bit.

This feeling of strangeness engulfing her the moment she had touched Ichigo's arm. The others were crowding around her; Ishida, Chad and Inoue.

"What's wrong with him?" Ishida asked, eyeing Kurosaki with a frown. He had his thoughtful face put on and he was analyzing Ichigo thoroughly. Rukia continued pressing her lips with her teeth.

what was this?! 'damn it!' she cussed.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki-San?" Inoue asked, very worried. Rukia glanced at her and frowned.

"Honestly, Inoue, I don't know. Something weird's going on with Ichigo." She added that last part a whisper. Inoue looked at Rukia intently but her gaze in the end faltered on Ichigo. He was just there, his face to his desk, eyes closed and arm draped over the front part of the table.

'he looks like he's sleeping.' Inoue breathed.

* * *

Meanwhile....

"Damn it, King, this is messed up." Dark Ichigo readied himself in a fighting stance. They were looking around.

For the first time, Ichigo noted, both of them were on the same side, well rather, back-to-back. It was true, Ichigo was facing the opposite way.

They were at the place they had usually 'met' of course; Zangetsu's world. Come to think of it, where was Zangetsu? Ichigo looked down and saw that he was wearing his school uniform. He turned to his Hollow.

Well, _he _was still the same. But he didn't have his Zanpakuto with him. "Where's Zangetsu?" he asked.

"that jii-san*? Please. Like I'd give a damn about him." The black and white counterpart scoffed but his alert face remained.

"Zangetsu!!!" Ichigo shouted. It echoed all around. And then that same reiatsu hit them like an iron fist.

"Ow." They muttered in unison. Ichigo looked at his dark self and scowled.

"You better leave if you know what's good for ya, King. Things aren't gonna get pretty around here."

"I'm staying." He replied flatly, producing his shinigami badge.

"it won't work, doofus, because you're already in your soul self." Dark Ichigo spat. "leave if you know what's good for you. I'll handle things."

"Like I'd trust you."

"you don't have a choice."

Ichigo hissed. He hated being helpless. He hated not having Zangetsu with him. He hated this whole mysterious crap.

"fine." Ichigo muttered, stealing a last glance at his Hollow, grinning smugly. Never had he thought he would actually listen to what that... _thing _told him.

"Ichigo!"

There was a cry of relief coming beside him. He opened his eyes lazily and cast a glance. Rukia? What was she doing here?

"he's awake." Chad said from behind.

"what's... everyone doing here?" Ichigo asked, momentarily dazed. Rukia frowned.

"Well we had to bring you somewhere. You were about half dead. Walking around, drooling like a stupid zombie or something." She said, crossing her arms. "what's wrong with you?" she asked.

The orange headed shinigami shook his head heavily, his eyes drooping. "I don't know what happened. What time is it?"

"Way past evening. You've been at it since morning. After you had passed out at school, we figured something was wrong." Rukia said, addressing the other three. "so we decided to bring you to Inoue's." Rukia said, sitting down beside him. Ichigo was still sprawled on the floor, layered with a futon for his comfort.

"How are you feeling, Kurosaki-Kun?" Inoue asked, handing him a glass of water he gratefully chugged.

"better." He mumbled. He looked out the window. "well, we better go." He said to Rukia. "dad might be getting worried."

"But Ichigo-" she began but was silenced by a hand.

"Thanks guys. But really, we have to go home." He eyed Rukia with intense brown eyes. Rukia, sensing the empathy, nodded curtly and stood up.

Ishida and Chad stopped him. "Ichigo, are you sure you're fine?" Chad asked. Ishida frowned.

"You should reconsider walking home. I'll call a cab for you."

"No, no... Ishida-Kun, it's fine. I'll take care of him." Rukia said, stopping Ishida from fishing his cell phone.

"Kuchiki-San...." Inoue trailed off, having heard by no one but herself.

Upon reaching home and avoiding Isshin's constant friendly abuses, Rukia and Ichigo made their way to his room.

He closed the door lightly and bolted it. Then, he heaved a sigh. Rukia had just stood there, in front of him with her questioning azure eyes.

"I have to talk to you." He began.

"Is it about this morning?"

"this morning, yesterday night.... last month...." he said tiredly, sitting on his bed. "a while..." he muttered.

"What is going on?" Rukia asked, standing in front of him. He looked up and looked down again.

"to be honest, I don't know." He replied, placing a hand to his forehead, thinking. Then he stood up. And he told her everything that had happened.

"... I tried to call Zangetsu but I can't. It's as if..." Ichigo shuddered at the thought. "it's as if some other thing is living inside me. It's not the Hollow. It's something else."

Rukia, who had been listening intently, widened her eyes but only for a moment. "that's a possibility." She said softly. "how long has this been going on?"

"a while." He shrugged. Rukia scowled.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Ichigo."

"More specific? That's about as sharp as I could go, Rukia!" Ichigo said, frustrated. "this thing's bugging me. It's taking over me, I can feel it. Subtly at first..." he trailed off.

Rukia had never seen him so... emotional. His face had an intense seriousness about it; not the usual scowl he always put on.

"Anyways, the good thing is, it isn't always. Sometimes when it gets bad I'll have these massive headaches." Ichigo explained.

"headaches? Like the ones you get in the middle of the night?" Rukia asked and Ichigo nodded. It was true, for the past fortnight or so, Ichigo had been getting up constantly and pacing around his room. Then he would climb back to his covers and sleep and a while later, he'd do the same process.

Isshin thought it was because of the amount of caffeine Ichigo had been drinking for last month's tests. "Caffeine's finally kicking in, son." He had said, puffing out his chest.

"it hurt like hell. I'd hear things... whispers. But they went as soon as they came. Then I'd go back to sleep. And then they start acting up again."

"Ichigo." Rukia said, dropping down on the floor in front of him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look into her blazing sapphire eyes. "we're going to Soul Society." She said, with finality in her voice.

* * *

**A/N *Jii-San. **i'm pretty sure it means Old Man. hmm, Jijii is another one but it's a rude way of calling an old man. :3 many apologies to those who did not understand some of the Japanese words I... retardedly had typed out. :3

**I'll be honest: exams are coming up. next week... i think. so yeah.... you know. please review. Beneficial and Productive criticisms are welcomed. also, i'd like to add that i'm still fumbling with how to manage FanFiction's account. i hear we can reply to reviews? it'd really help if i could know how to. =3 **

**ARGHHH!!! Chemistryyyyyy!!! blast you Add Maths. might as well just kill me. :(**

**review review review! and if there are flaws and weaknesses in this chapter, feel free to point it out. no flames though... i'm kind of scared of them. =3**

**Selamat Tinggal! (BYE!)**


	3. Soul Society's pet guinea pig

'ello! sorry for the late update. i've written a lot of this but... the electricity just suddenly decided to turn against me. so i had to do the points again. it just so happens that my comp wasn't able to save the key points and so i had to type 'em out again.

thanks for the reviews, they're amazing. :3

i forgot what i'd wanted to write. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. (this is getting tiring.)

Read on! :3

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia made their way to Urahara's late that night, sneaking out as quietly as possible. Rukia had lightly knocked on Ichigo's door. She hadn't needed to knock; he had been  
agitated the whole night.

His headaches were acting up again. He hoped the clock on his study table would go faster.

Rukia had promised to meet him at two, long after Karin, Yuzu and Isshin had fallen asleep.

It was now one forty-five. Ichigo watched relentlessly on the clock, cursing it for it was ticking slower than usual.

Truth be told, he couldn't take it anymore. The headaches were one thing, but the reiatsu the _thing_ was giving off was constantly and gradually making him weaker.

It was a parasite, living off in his body. Wasn't the Hollow enough?

He'd heard Rukia's footsteps long before she had knocked on his door. He opened it hastily, almost pulling her in.

She gave a small yelp and covered her mouth, listening for any sudden movements.

"Headache's acting up again." He said. She gave him a look.

"You look terrible. We shouldn't delay any further." She said seriously, slapping her hand all but gently on Ichigo's forehead as if checking for a fever. "Your pulse is off beat." She  
muttered.

The orange headed strawberry didn't even have the energy to swat her hands off. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Can you walk?"

"Rukia...." he mumbled, scowling. She couldn't surpass a small, sarcastic smile.

Ichigo stuffed his hand inside Kon's throat. The sleeping plushie shouted in a muffled sort of way and Rukia placed a slender finger to her lips and hissed a fierce '_sssshhhh!_' Kon subsided into thrashing about and beating Ichigo's arm aggressively.

Poor Kon... to have been woken up with a fist thrust in his mouth.

After Ichigo had swallowed the Gikon* and realising a second later that he could have used his shinigami badge to take Kon out, he warned the other Ichigo to behave and not do  
anything perverted while they were away.

Kon glared at him with slits. "That's my eyes you're using." Ichigo mumbled, his face getting paler. Rukia observed quietly before patting his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He muttered and both of them shunpo'ed to Urahara's, leaving Kon and Rukia's 'Chappy' inhabited gigai to resume sleeping.

They reached the dingy looking shop and knocked on the door.

No answer.

They knocked again, a little louder this time.

No answer.

Soon the knocking turned to banging.

"Damn that man. When we need him the most..."

Ichigo held his tongue when Ururu poked her head out from the shop door, looking sleepy and dazed.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily. Rukia stepped forward, clutching Ichigo's arm to drag him beside her.

"We need to see Urahara. It's urgent." She said.

"ah... um..." Ururu made a non-committal noise and yawned in the process of saying "Come in."

Rukia and Ichigo, taking it as an invite, went in. Ururu looked at them and yawned again. Then, she disappeared to the back of the shop.

A while later, Urahara emerged and smiled sleepily at the shinigamis. "Hello." He said, as pleasantly as always. "what do I owe this pleasure?"

"we need to go to Soul Society." Rukia said urgently. "it's.... imperative we get there."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo. He seemed to be trying his best to put keep himself together. She emphasized on the 'urgency' part to Urahara.

"Well..." Urahara said, yawning. "Can't you wait till tomorrow morning?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Urahara. It's urgent, like I said."

Ichigo didn't even have the strength to yell or be rude at Urahara like he usually was.

"well, if you must." Urahara nodded and scratched his head. "Follow me."

"Hai." Rukia said and as if the moment called for it, she grasped Ichigo's arm firmly and dropped to her knee in front of him. "can you hear me?" she whispered, putting her hand on his  
forehead. "Your pulse is weakening. We better hurry." And without waiting for him to slap her hand away, she grasped his collar and rushed to the back of the shop.

"May I know your business?"

"It's nothing crucial Urahara-San." Rukia replied and tightened her never-releasing grip on Ichigo's arm. "yet." She whispered and thanked the sandy haired man.

"ah..." Urahara said, smiling but he couldn't hide his curiosity. He'd pay them a visit tomorrow.....

After... he finished his paperwork.

"damn." He muttered and went to bed.

They arrived in Soul Society. It was dawn and the sun was just beginning to break.

"we're going to Ukitake Taichou's." Rukia said firmly.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied nonchalantly and followed her.

The thirteen squad's barracks were peacefully empty. Rukia, along with Ichigo, decided to wait in front of Ukitake's office door.

They needn't wait when they heard rumbles coming from inside his office. Rukia, glancing at Ichigo, who had gone slightly better when they arrived, knocked on the door.

The rumbles stopped and out came Ukitake Taichou, looking withered, tired but still smiling. His handsome 'boyish' smile intensified when he saw Rukia and Ichigo in front of him.

"Kuchiki? Kurosaki-San? When did you two get here?" he asked.

"forgive us for interrupting your business Taichou." Rukia said, bowing.

Ukitake waved the polite gesture away. "nonsense." He laughed an easygoing laugh. "and anyway, I wasn't actually doing work... I was..."

They heard more rumblings and a squeal.

"what is that?" Ichigo asked, an eyebrow raising. He had a sly look on his face. Ukitake's face reddened.

"Uh.. uh... nothing! Would you two mind waiting out for a bit?" he asked, laughing nervously now and crab-walking backwards slowly.

But before he could close the door, Ichigo had swiftly and devilishly sneaked inside.

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded his insolence.

He looked around and saw the most....

The most...

"that is one messed up hamster." He said, both of his eyebrows rose.

A gigantic, fat guinea pig was resting on Ukitake's desk, its claws were holding the biggest sunflower seed ever.

"it's not a hamster, it's a guinea pig." Rukia said flatly. Ichigo backed away instantly when the guinea pig tried to chew his head, assuming it was a bright cheeseball.

"ARGH!"

"sorry! Sorry. Kurostuchi taichou is doing a few experiments and this had gone terribly wrong. I offered to keep it for the moment and I think it'll be restored to its normal size by this  
evening." Ukitake explained, wiping sweat from his face. "Now.." he said, patting the giant guinea pig. "What was it that you both wanted to see me about?"

"Well it's-" began Ichigo but was stopped by a loud explosion sound coming from outside.

"what the-?" Rukia whispered and the three of them rushed outside.

A big could of black smoke was slowly dispersing to reveal a figure from behind the smoke.

"Who's that?" Rukia asked, shocked and angry.

"This reiatsu..." Ichigo hissed.

Ukitake readied himself in a fighting stance. Ichigo and Rukia mimicked his move and so did the members of the thirteenth squad. They waited.

"Give the possessor to me." The figure said, his voice loud and clear even from behind the smoke.

Rukia and Ichigo did nothing but stare furiously.

Who is HE?!?!

* * *

**A/N: Ok, i tried really, really hard to make the hamster scene funny but i realise it was an epic fail. and another; i just figured out that i could have put Urahara instead of Ukitake as the person that Ichigo and Rukia could refer to. No? nah, probably not. :3 but i will though... i think... ;)**

**i'm sorry for the lame update, i have exams! (sumimasen!)**

**also, i realise that this chapter has got to be the lamest one yet. ew, and it's only my first fic.**

**i've been getting sloppy too. i mean just LOOK at this! i was too lazy to rack my brains to find the suitable words to go with the sentences. so again... SORRY!**

**:( OK, one last thing. i apologise for the slight OOCness here. i can't seem to GET the characters, even Rukia and Ichigo. they're so hard to fathom sometimes so i trye my best NOT to make them too OOC. *sigh***

***sigh* ok, you be the judge. was this chapter worth your ten minutes? or did you take one look at it and closed my story.**

**Read and please do NOT forget to review.**

**thank you thank you.**

**(now let me drown my sorrows by watching Bleach. oh, shit... i have to study... NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)**

**Ja.**


	4. Some Interersting surprises

OK! so fine, I lied again! this is beyond LOW! i've got Add Maths tomorrow and i'm wasting time here. OH WELL!

This chappie is pretty long. (for me, i guess.)

I just realised that if i posted this up at night, people will actually read it. it's currently 11.55 and i've got school in the morning. WOOT! *HIGH 5*

haha. but anyways, enjoyyyyyy!

Disclaimer: Do Not, Never Will, Don't even Consider it... blaarrr blaaarrr. Kubo Tite, you rock my socks. i LOVE YOU!

* * *

"I won't repeat myself again." The man said, his voice deep, monotonous and somewhat emotionless. "Give me the possessor and no one gets... hurt."

Ichigo flinched. He didn't like it when the voice had said 'hurt'.

"What?" Ukitake said, not deaf nor curious just exasperated. His subordinates were all scrunching up their faces.

Rukia turned to Ichigo who was still in his fighting stance. He met her eyes and bore deep into it for a millisecond before they met an understanding.

"Can you shunpo?" she asked him to which he scowled and replied a 'meh'. She couldn't help a sigh. Be it ill or not, his attitude still remained the same; stubborn and hot-headed. "Just asking." She said. "We might have to get a little closer," she dropped her voice so that only he and Ukitake Taichou could hear. Rukia edged closer to Ichigo and placed her hand on his forearm, giving it a tug. "And maybe get a little rough." She said seriously.

"Nothing I can't handle." He shrugged.

"Be it. Whatever you say. Just be careful..." she muttered and their eyes met again; this time even he couldn't fathom the meaning behind her violet orbs. "Don't push yourself too hard. Your heartbeat is still far from stable. And you pulse... it still isn't constant."

"Seems like the people in Seireitei are stubborn mules." The voice drawled behind the blackness of the smoke. He sighed, and made a gesture. The cloud of black wisped away to reveal himself. "I guess I'll just have to take it myself." He sighed. "And here I was hoping I wouldn't get my hands dirty."

He hadn't said it in a smug way but more of a fact. He really didn't want to get his hands dirty.

Rukia, Ichigo and basically all of Seireitei had seen the man and his appearance baffled them. He had on a black robe, tight white pants could be seen from underneath the robe which was billowing in the wind and a white shirt with the collars upturned.

His hair was a thick mass of black, covering his forehead with his fringe parting on the left side of his forehead. It was spiky, cut just above the shoulders and around his handsome face. His fringe ended just above his gorgeous midnight blue eyes. He had a somewhat... haughty, boyish face.

But when he spoke it was as if he had been alive... for a very long while.

"This negotiation is annoying me. And I'm getting pretty tired." He said, bored and suddenly this blast of reiatsu sent Ichigo and Rukia covering their faces. From the tips of the man's fingers out came black ribbons; transparent and coiling viciously.

Black auras.

They formed into purplish marble orbs and circled his body in a fast motion; like in an atom.

He was the nucleus and the orbs were the protons and neutrons.

"Last chance." He said, his voice clearly audible throughout the whole Soul Society. "Give me the possessor."

"What the hell's this dumbass talkin' bout?!"

Rukia and Ichigo spun to see Renji suddenly by their side, hoisting Zabimaru on his shoulder. "RENJI!" Rukia said, relief spreading across her face.

Renji gave his cocky smile to both her and Ichigo who just scowled.

"Abarai Fukutaichou, how did you get here?" Ukitake asked.

"The explosion could be heard all the way to the first barracks. I was rushed here by orders of my captain." He turned to Rukia. "Kuchiki Taichou said to keep an eye on you." He said, giving her his smile again. Rukia broke into a small smile.

"Nii-Sama." She whispered.

Renji turned back to Ukitake Taichou. "We were informed pretty quickly. The mass of this reiatsu had us all alert. Matsumoto fukutaichou, Hinamori fukutaichou and Hitsugaya Taichou are at the east wing. Zaraki taichou and his subordinates are securing the west." He said.

"Wakata*." Ukitake whispered. "But even though all the precautions have been taken, we still have no idea who this man is."

"He's going to attack!" one of the members shouted. Rukia looked at her captain worriedly. Ukitake nodded curtly.

"Ichigo!" she shouted.

"Ah!" he replied and both charged towards the man. He noticed and shifted his body just slightly. He casually flicked his wrist and one black orb went spinning towards them. Ichigo dodged and the ball went for Rukia instead. "RUKIA!"

"I got her!" Renji yelled. Ichigo nodded and continued to make his way towards the man.

"What a futile attempt, shinigami." He yawned. Ichigo kept on flying, zigzagging on the air. The man then brought his hand down like a slice and Ichigo felt the air was knocked out of him. He doubled back, coughing.

Ichigo refused to give up and swung his blade viciously. "Getsuga Tenshou!" his yell made his sword emit electric blue shots, aiming straight towards the man.

"Like I said." He said coolly, blocking Ichigo's attacks like it was just a piece of paper. The man aimed another orb, this time plummeting towards Ichigo at the speed of a bullet.

Ichigo dodged but just barely. Just as he was about to attack, the orb made a sharp, swift turn and hit him on the back, dead centre.

He could feel his body in unbearable pain. Though he could feel it, he felt that he was flying.

He tried to breathe but only blood came out. He tried to scream but it turned into chokes of blood pooling down from his back and mouth.

"Watch out." Said the man and Ichigo zoned out.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted, shunpo'ing as fast as she could. She caught him from behind and Renji caught her. She hung on to Ichigo's arms, linking hers with his forearms. She couldn't see his face! Oh god, she hoped he was okay.

Renji set the both on the ground, Ukitake taichou and his 2nd and 3rd seats offered their help.

Rukia pushed them away. "I can handle this." She whispered before she muttered incantations.

Renji had taken Ichigo's place and was now fighting the mysterious man. The man deflected his hits easily as if they were child's play. Renji gritted his teeth, sweat breaking out from his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?!" he hissed. The man gave a throaty laugh.

Renji fell back, stunned. He had come to a conclusion. If he kept on fighting like this, he would probably be heavily injured considering the fact that his person standing before his hadn't even exerted ten percent of his powers.

He was holding back. But why?

The man's reiatsu was beyond incomprehensible and his calm stature and slight movements proved he was no ordinary person.

"A bount?" Renji asked. The man truly did laugh now.

"Oh, how funny. You associate me with those mongrels? I wasn't MADE. I was born." The man said, chuckling. "I am a human."

The four words rang in everyone's ears. Surprise and shock fleeted before their faces. "Surprised? Thought so. Don't be. There are more of me; more experienced, if I might ruefully admit. Our population isn't much compared to here. But if it were up to us... if we were to decide to rule, then you will all be annihilated instantly."Usually, Renji would just laugh and swing his sword but this time; he didn't. He truly, really believed this man.

"But we chose to keep our existence a secret. We chose to keep quiet and no one made us. Our kind isn't the one to pry. So we've kept our distances for centuries." He said, his monotonous voice was filled with rich sparks.

"I am Anon. And Soul Society has stolen something of ours which is very precious and we would like it back. If possible without bloodshed but," Anon's eyes lingered towards Ichigo and Rukia. "A bit couldn't hurt." He smiled wickedly. "Our people are very forgiving. We do not care if you have stolen something of ours. We only wish it back safe and sound. I have been sent to retrieve it, without trying to cause a war."

Some flinched at his explanation and others could only cower. "Oh, but I had no idea how stubborn and idiotic you people are; trying to steal from us." Anon said, chuckling.

"And what exactly did we steal from 'your' kind?" the whole courtyard jumped at the voice of Yamamoto Sou-Taichou. The man – Anon – scowled.

"I don't need to tell you that, old man. You already know it yourself." He said. Yamamoto nodded.

"I remember your kind. You were here during the battle between the shinigamis and the Quincys."

"Well, _I _wasn't there but my parents have. So have my ancestors. They told me about you lot and how they despised both you and the Quincys. We did not want another war to ensue so we have kept it quiet. We kept our feelings hidden for centuries."

"I see."

"And now, without us doing anything to you, you've decided to steal our possessor." Anon spat, looking directly at Yamamoto. "I may not sense it here, but I know for a fact that you stole it." He addressed the whole courtyard now. "I asked, nicely! You all chose to act oblivious and some even attempted to fight me." His midnight eyes lingered towards Renji who hissed. "What foolish actions. And you all shall pay for this."

"But we do not have it." Was all Yamamoto said. Anon scowled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"LIARS!"

Rukia was busy healing Ichigo. But she was weak too. She was exhausted from travelling to Soul Society, tired because she was worried sick about Ichigo and now every energy particle was draining from her as she pushed it towards Ichigo.

In the end, she stopped, gasping for air. Her limbs ached and her heart was beating rapidly. She placed her hand on his bloody chest. His heart rate was worse than ever.

Rukia bit her lip, refusing to give up. No, she had to do this for Ichigo. "Way of Healing No. 4" she whispered and began to aid him, using the last ounce of energy she had left in her.

"KIIIIIIIING!" Hollow Ichigo spat, looking around. "King, we know you're here. Get your ass down here!" Ichigo approached them, looking worn. "'bout time." the hollow spat. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo said dully, looking around.

"I'm here, Ichigo." Came the familiar voice. "What is happening?"

"I don't know." Ichigo said, raking his orange hair with his fingers. "Things are all messed up."

"You bet you big ol' ass it is."

Ichigo ignored the obscene comment and turned to Zangetsu. He asked the old man whether he had felt anything strange in here.

"I have. I was busy searching when you were here the other day so I couldn't attend to you. But the thing is, I could not find anything."

"Anything?"

"Not a damn thing, King. What's going on?!"

"I have to go back." Ichigo muttered. The Hollow looked at Ichigo as if he'd gone completely insane.

"Stupid boy. Isn't the problem HERE?!" he asked, annoyed.

Ichigo growled. "Soul Society's under attack. I'm not about to risk their lives while I'm fighting for mine." He said fiercely.

Zangetsu nodded. "We understand."

"Like hell we do."

"Go. You should wake up anytime now." Zangetsu said.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, flexing his arms. "Rukia's almost done."

* * *

"Yokata*, he's awake." A soft voice spoke up causing Ichigo's eyes to flutter open. He was lying in a very comfortable bed; the curtains pulled up and rays of sunshine streamed into the room. He ached all over the place.

"Where am I?" he asked, attempting to sit up but a delicate hand pressed his chest firmly. "Rukia?" he whispered, blindly groping for her.

"Take it easy, Kurosaki."

"Ishida?!" Ichigo stuttered, opening his eyes wide. He winced and lied back down. The hand, he found out, was actually Orihime's.

"How are you, Kurosaki-Kun?" she asked, her hand lingering on his chest longer than should.

He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Yeah. Thanks, Inoue." He smiled.

"Thank goodness." She gasped, smiling.

Renji walked up to him and gave him a smile. "Good to see you're awake."

"What?"

"Yeah, we were getting pretty worried there." Yumichika said, smiling. Rangiku was beside him with her Captain on her side.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo nodded in an attempt to say yes. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple of days." Ishida said, fully dressed in his Quincy uniform.

"Oh." He said, wincing. A sharp pain was jabbing at his stomach and he looked down to see it was all wrapped up.

"Unohana Taichou attended to you when they found you." Renji said, his voice sounding detached.

"Unohana Taichou?" Ichigo asked. "Thanks." He muttered and suddenly sat up. The bandage ripped slightly and blood came spewing out.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Inoue said, panicked. He winced but he didn't care.

"Rukia, where's Rukia?" he asked, looking around. All he could see were stone faces staring back at him. He waited.... and waited. But still no one would give him the answers to his questions.

"Where is Rukia?!" he asked dangerously, grabbing Renji's Hakama by the neck.

Renji pushed him away and walked outside, banging the door on his way out.

"Toushirou!" he whipped his head to the silver-haired Captain who, in response, shook his head. "Where's Rukia?"

"We'd rather not discuss it, Ichigo. Rest." Rangiku said, pushing Ichigo back to his bed.

"The hell with that. Where is she? Is she okay?"

"We have to answer it somehow." Chad said, looking away.

"What?!" he said angrily.

"She's in the Critical room." Inoue whispered softly, she too, looked away.

"What do you mean? What happened? Did that bastard hurt her?"

"The bastard was one thing but – Ouch!" Ikkaku stopped dead after being hit by both Yumichika and Rangiku on the ribs.

Ichigo looked at them and had a sinking feeling that they were about to keep something hidden from him.

"Ichigo, we'll tell you when you get better." Chad said, pushing Ichigo down. He was seething, looking from left to right.

"Tell me where the Critical room is." He said, his voice dangerously low. "Now!" he yelled.

"There will be no need for shouting in my barracks." Unohana Taichou said, appearing from the door. She bid them all a good morning.

"I see you are getting better, Ichigo-San. Good."

"Unohana Taichou, please, may I know where Rukia is?"

"Rukia? Kuchiki-San is in a very critical state. She should not be awoken."

"let me see her." Was all Ichigo said.

"No." was all the 4th squad captain said and she turned on her heels and left.

So Ichigo was forced to rest for another two days; not knowing how Rukia was doing or what happened.

The third day, Ichigo bolted up, his body feeling fresh and rested. He had on a white robe and he quickly changed into his shinigami robes.

He bolted outside and ran to find Rukia. "Rukia?" he would call out now and then.

There wouldn't be an answer. Ichigo asked one of the fourth squad members where the critical room was and headed there.

"Rukia?" he said, pushing the double doors open. It creaked and light spilled from it. White light. Should he even be intruding? He didn't care. He had to see Rukia. "Rukia?"

He found her body, lying limply on the soft bed and went over to her. She looked peaceful; with her eyes closed in that way and her mouth jutting slightly. It made Ichigo sigh. He had never seen someone so peaceful in his entire life.

"You shouldn't be in here." Renji's voice came from the doors. Ichigo spun.

"I needed to see her." He replied flatly.

"Well you saw her, now leave. And don't come anywhere near her." Renji said, venom dripping from his voice. Ichigo was shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, appalled at Renji, his friend's behaviour towards him.

"You heard me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Leave. Your friends are waiting for you."

"What?"

"Kurosaki?" Ishida appeared behind Renji. "They're ready for us."

"What? I'm not going back!"

"You have no choice." Renji replied flatly.

"But what about Rukia?"

"She will be fine. Once you're gone."

"But-"

"Argue once more and I will have to use force to get you out." Renji said coldly, gripping his katana fiercely.

"Just you try. I'm not going anywhere. I want to know what's going on. You promised! You all said I could know what happened after I had rested. Now I'm rested and I want to know what happened." He said, gripping his Zangetsu tightly by the hilt.

Renji looked pained. He didn't want to have to do this anymore than he had to. He just had to. He took out his sword and pointed it directly at Ichigo. "This is my last warning as the lieutenant of the 6th squad. Leave now, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And I'm saying no." Ichigo replied flatly. Then, he caught a movement from behind and found Rukia stirring, her hands twitching.

"She's awake!" Ishida said, shocked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo ran to her and stood by her bedside.

"Ichi...go.." he heard a croak from her.

"I'm here. Look, Rukia, I'm-"

Before he could have said anything more, Renji had blasted him with his Kido. He looked away and turned to the Quincy.

"Take him and go. When he arrives to the human world, keep him under the radar." He said curtly. Ishida nodded. "And don't tell him what happened."

"What about Anon?"

"We'll figure something out." Renji said and nodded to Ishida as a goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: *Wakata (?!) is I think the general term is 'I got it' or 'I understand' or something.**

***Yokata (again ?! sp) means 'Thank Goodness' or something like that.**

**OK, so I lied once again. i posted up another chapter even before 14th March, how pathetic am I? but still, this chapter was pre-written about three hours before i wrote it on Word and submitted it here. **

**Phew! managed to complete it (when i should be studying but don't tell anyone) in three hours. OK, not bad, right?**

**This chapter is mainly to introduce the main antagonist; Anon. again, i'm sorry for the lack of originality. actually, Anon sounds like a pretty cool name (i know y'all are just waiting to flame on that) but it sounds cool to me. I was considering other names but this one stuck to me like glue. it's short and sassy and saves time to type. I won't give it a long name because that'd be just dragging. It was such a pain writing 'Kurosaki-Kun.... Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and other Taichou something something....'**

**Goes to show how lazy i am. hahaha. WOOT holidays straight after exams, can't wait!**

**OK, here's what i want y'all to do. see that pretty little rectangular button? **

**CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!**

**and i know this is like, Despo and all... but check out my two OneShots. it'd be great if you guys reviewed on that too. or y'know, just read it, whichever.**

**WHOOAAA, my A/N is freaking long. Ok, Ok, MUST STUDY. EXAMS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FANFICTION! (sobs)**

**Love you guys!**

**-LDK. :3**


	5. Flashback What really happened

SEE?!?! I had carefully, oh SO carefully edited this and my damn bloody *&$^&#&$ internet decides to turn against me. I'm sorry for the late update but a lot's been going on (and yeah, I'm only sixteen and living in Malaysia. :/ ). I had really carefully changed sentences and triple checked everything!! when I clicked 'save' it decides to suddenly shut off. ARGH!!! frustrating Internet!!!

I'm too... (dare I say it) lazy to do it again as it had taken me about an hour to check everything AGAIN and changing some stuff here and there AGAIN.

So here, just an interval. Not much of a chapter and doesn't further up the story. just to clarify some things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :/

* * *

_I had no idea what had happened. _

_My Kidou was flowing inside him, healing his wounds effectively with no faults whatsoever. My eyes were closed, trying to block out the strain of having to transfer almost all of my energy out for him to take. _

_His hand found my wrist and he jerked it suddenly. My eyes immediately opened and I let out a small choke of relief from my mouth. I uttered his name almost immediately after that. But before he could respond, his eyes fluttered open and closed back instantly, as if opening his eyes took a lot of energy._

_I hissed in frustration. I was too weak, damn it! I have to heal him!_

_Oh, Kami, I'm beginning to sound like Inoue.... but his face.. it looked like he was in such a pain. The blow Anon had given him took a lot out of him._

_The stupid idiot, I told him not to overdo himself. Stubborn git._

"_Ichigo," I whispered, my eyebrows loosening its crease and my mouth twitching in a smirk despite my feeling of dissatisfaction for him overwhelmed me. "Be strong."_

_I bit my lip, fighting back curses. With a last struggling push, I emitted a large burst of Kidou and felt my energy drain from me; literally. _

_My eyes blurred for a second and then it happened._

_His eyes flew open as he started to gasp and choke. Had my kidou worked that well? No, impossible..._

"_Ichi..." I croaked and immediately, my arms flew upwards to shield my face. I gasped as I felt two sharp stings running down my arms. Blood dripped down to my upturned forearms and trickled to my sleeves, staining it._

_I was too perplexed for words and was paralyzed on the spot. I watched, wide-eyed as he lunged at me with Zangetsu in his hands._

_Despite my weariness, I managed to duck out of the way and he made a sharp slice through the air. The miss did not perturb him and he made his way towards me for a second lunge. I panicked and with whatever that was left in me, I used it to unsheathe Sode No Shirayuki. I managed to block his attack a second before he could have chopped my head off. I found my voice and opened my mouth. All that came out was a croak. Damn! So much for finding my voice. Our katanas clanged and banged together. He kept swinging at me and I was too focused on not getting myself hurt even more to realise that it was actually Ichigo doing this._

"_Ichigo!" Oh, thank God... please, make him snap out of this! I called his name again but he responded with nothing. Panic gripped my throat and for the first time, fear tasted in my mouth. I was on the verge of sliding down tears. I looked at his face and almost choked._

_There was no expression at all, emotion ridden whatsoever. His eyes were nothing of Ichigo's. His eyes weren't the ones I knew. It was almost opaque. It had no shine to it; no life._

_This wasn't Ichigo._

_As much as I would have liked to believe it, it still didn't change the fact that he was attacking me. I continued to block off his attacks without hurting him but it proved to be difficult. Because of this, he had succeeded in slashing my torso and my shoulder blade._

_I dropped on all fours and panted. My own blood dripped to the floor, making a small, dense pool. It took a chunk out of my willpower not to double over and be violently sick. I clutched Sode No Shirayuki with one hand and my stomach with the other. "Ich..." I panted._

_I heard him scream and my head whipped up, ready to brace myself for the next round of pain. "Ichi..."_

"_Kurosaki-SAN!" I heard a voice behind me and my eyes widened as Urahara appeared next to me._

_I had finally found my voice as I gave a raw cry of agony courtesy of the gash Ichigo had made across my cheek._

_I was pulled back and two warm arms caught me. I saw Urahara dash front, taking my place. _

"_Benihime!"_

_I saw, vaguely, jets of red sparked out from Urahara's sword. It aimed at Ichigo but missed by an inch. He had gone bankai and his shunpo was greater than ever._

"_Ich..." God, was that all I could say?! I tried to speak but the arms holding me began dragging me to a remote place._

_I spun._

"_Nii-Sama." I whispered. His face was still stoic as ever... but rage burned in his midnight eyes. He set me on the floor of Ukitake-Taichou's office all but gently._

_I tried to stand and tell him not to hurt Ichigo. Nii-Sama could be a little... exaggerating around him. But he flashed me a dark glare. _

_I bit my lip._

_My arms were stinging, my torso was slashed, my shoulder blade had a deep cut and my face was matted with red as the gash on my cheek continued to bleed. I was a terrible sight but I was feeling much, much worse. To have lost all my energy and to have fought directly after that... it took a lot out of me and I mean... a LOT._

_My uniform was shredded, my hair tangling up like coils of snakes.. Oh, Kami, I was in no condition to fight. But Ichigo was out there! Shouldn't I..._

_My head was spinning and I stopped myself from lurching. I clutched my stomach yet again to prevent myself from vomiting. In my mind was Ichigo._

_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo...._

_Ichigo._

_How opaque his eyes had looked and how his face seemed to be indifferent, bearing no form of emotions at all. And then... how he had suddenly attacked me like that._

_I saw Renji on the sky, fighting that man. He blasted Anon with his Zabimaru but was backfired when Anon had successfully thrown one of his dark auras straight at his chest._

_Renji..._

_He looked at my direction and something escaped his lips. Fool, why had he looked this way? He wasn't paying attention to the battle. Just because he had gotten one hit on that man's chest... what a fool._

_Before Renji could swoop down to me, he had been roughly banged with a blow from our enemy. I couldn't hear his cry of anger but I could see he was mad. _

_Don't pass out._

_Don't pass out!_

_Don't....._

_But my body had decided to go against my will this time and my eyes rolled upwards. Blackness engulfed me as I felt my mind go blank and I felt my whole body give away its pain and weight... as I succumbed into darkness._

* * *

**A/N: stupid bloody INTERNETTT!!! ( **

**I'm sorry for the late update. School, homework and results (yikes) make up my excuse.**

**I forgot Urahara's call for Benihime. was it 'cry'? o.0 argh, I don't remember so I didn't put it. Gomen.**

**Sumimasen, ne?**

**:/**

**Leave reviews, it'll make my day soooooo much better. Tell me how this chapter was, Okay? much, much appreciated. :3**


	6. Resolved

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach. I've only recently learned what 'bleach' was in chemistry and... well, it ain't actually as fascinating as this Bleach. =D

* * *

There's this thing... it's **c**alled habit.

And when you're hooked, you're hooked for good.

There's no such thing as _having_ a good habit. Because there are NO such things as 'good habits' and anyone who says there are such things are talking absolute bullshit.

Because to me, waking up at four in the morning just to walk around town or abandoning all form of social interaction just to stand by the riverbank every four o'clock isn't so much as a 'good habit'.

Or even getting no sleep at all because you're too busy standing atop the Karakura Inc.'s roof for the past twelve nights in a row.

Tonight doesn't make an exception. I sighed and dropped to the floor out of exhaustion.

Twelve sleepless nights; waiting for any sign of Rukia's return and twelve nights of failure. I knew I looked terrible and even Kon mentioned that and I knew I looked horrible.

So? Bite me. I've got a parasite living inside me – as if one wasn't enough – and on top of that, the whole Gotei 13 decided to ban me from ever seeing Rukia again. Why? I wondered it so many times I swear it was going to turn me insane.

All of a sudden they had kicked me out like that. Haven't I proved I was to be trusted? What more do they want from a human?

Well, maybe that's just it; I'm a human.

I scowled bitterly.

As if on cue, the same feeling of nausea and uncontrollable fit overwhelmed me. I clutched my chest and yanked my orange head hard, trying to stop the pain. After what felt like forever, it stopped.

It always does. But that sour feeling still hung to me heavily. I shook it off and focused my vision again, readjusting it to the darkness once more before making a bold leap down the three storey building.

The next morning at four, I woke up with a jolt and looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. As expected, of course.

Rukia... please stop torturing me. I groaned and grabbed my badge.

"Please be there." I whispered and left the house all groggy but full of desperation mixed with determination.

Please, please. Be there.

But she wasn't. She wasn't there, she hadn't been there since forever. What the hell is wrong with her? Can't she see she's torturing me like this? Why can't she come back? Even if she's forced not to, she'd still find a way to tell me. At least tell me _something_! Tell me that you're okay, Rukia. Fucking tell me already!

I hissed in frustration and immediately, my head spun wildly. I really couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't.

So I found the last remnants of my consciousness slip away and I fell to the ground, finally beaten by my exhaustion.

* * *

He found himself in here... yet again.

"Now how did you get all the way here?"

Ichigo scowled at his hollow and proceeded to meeting with Zangetsu. "What am I doing here?" he asked. The man in question looked away, his cape ruffling slightly by the gusts of wind. "Jii-San, I fell unconscious, I gotta get some answers." Ichigo said, advancing towards his zanpakutou.

"Ichigo, we are in danger." Was all he said.

"What?"

"Get it in your thick head. We're screwed. If this _thing_ keeps on roaming around here, King, there are going to be some serious damage inflicted."

"And not just to ourselves." Zangetsu said, his eyes narrowing slightly behind his dark tinted glasses. "If this continues to happen... if this being continues to live inside us, then we will be in deep trouble. Us and the people around us."

Ichigo frowned. "But what IS it?! And why is it here? How did it get here in the first place?" a thousand questions burned in his mind, and threatening to fall out of his mouth. Ichigo looked at the both of them and noticed that they were battered up. Even his hollow, though refusing to admit it, was looking quite worn out. Had they been fighting? Had they been fighting with whatever it was that had emitted that reiatsu a while back?

"Who knows what that thing was?" the hollow said, his tone showed annoyance. "Me and the old man fought it but it won't go away. Damn thing's probably here somewhere. And it ain't looking pretty."

"Ichigo, you have to be careful. We do not know what this thing really is. Fighting it off here might lead to actually killing you.... from the inside out."

Zangetsu's words sent chills down his spine. How could he fight something inside him without ending up killing himself in the process?!

This spirit stuff is getting on his nerves.

"So the only thing to do.... is to find it... and figure out what it is." Ichigo stated, finally realising it. "But how do we find it?" he asked.

"It seems like it has taken quite a liking to you when you fight. During the time you were in Soul Society, when you were fighting off that man, his reiatsu had increased incredibly."

"He was excited as hell. Couldn't stop from hiding his reiatsu, the little bastard. And we tracked 'em down." The Hollow butted in, looking quite irritated. But then again, he had been feeling irritated since the very start.

"But even still, it only appears when you're in a battle. Otherwise it won't even give out any trace of reiatsu at all."

"But why now?"

"I have a theory for that." Zangetsu said, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps it was because... you have been somewhat idle... for the past months as there were no intense battles going on. But just recently, you had to use up your energy to fight off that man."

"But I couldn't. I fell back because of that massive reiatsu hitting me like a fist in the gut. Not helping the fact that the little bastard hit me with one of his spheres. How does that explain the situation?"

"Put two and two together, stupid. Its reiatsu was far stronger than yours. When that thing had grown excited, his spirit pressure must have sent you flying off."

"Maybe I just couldn't take it." Ichigo muttered.

"Got that right. After you left, while his reiatsu was still strong, we tracked him down. Found 'em, fought 'em, failed. It retreated."

"Why?!"

"Because he knows you've been unconscious so the excitement wasn't there anymore."

"So you're saying... that I should..."

"It's the only way."

"But that's just crazy! The only people who can fight me right now are all gone and it wouldn't make much sense if I fought any of you." Ichigo said, looking at his two counterparts. "Besides, I refuse to fight Ishida or Chad. Let alone Inoue."

"Then we must do something. We must go back to Soul Society. Ichigo, keeping this being with us is a danger as it is. It is not something that can be controlled easily, even for you. If you continue to keep this thing, it could potentially harm those close to you."

"What?"

"The fight triggered its excitement. Now, if it feels that you are not fighting enough, then we might not be able to do anything if he decides to fight... _for_ you."

Ichigo stood there with his zanpakutou and his Hollow, still as stone. So now he got it..

Ichigo finally understood. Good. Time to face the act.

* * *

**A/N: well, how was it? working on chapter seven now. please tell me what's lacking in this story. I feel like i'm writing unnecessary random things that shouldn't be in chapters. D:**

**ah, well, time for you to decide. Reviews will be much appreciated. criticism will get you a big, huge Chappy plushie and Kon-keychains. (Okay, so I lied. I'm keeping them all to myself.)**

**tell me what you think. **

**:)**


	7. Musings with Tatsuki

Ah-hemm, gomen, seriously, life's been hectic!!

haha, internet's freaking fast here!! (I'm not at hooooome!!!) so I'm taking the oppurtunity to post chapter 7 up.

here goes!

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, Kubo knows it... derr....

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was lying down on a soft bed in the Critical unit, unconscious. Her face, though seemed at ease, was perspiring slightly. Her soft pink lips were set in a grim line and her eyes were closed tightly.

Abarai Renji, 6th Division fuku-taichou also her longest and best friend, was sitting beside her, one hand on his mouth, his knuckles between his teeth and the other hand gripping her small one tightly.

His face was puckered with concentration and worry for her. His heavily tattooed body shifted slightly as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the plastic chair without making a single sound. The legs of his chair scraped slightly against the hard floor and he winced, waiting to get caught by Unohana-Taichou. But no one came bursting in through the front door, nor did he feel any reiatsu nearby so he was safe...

Again.

Renji knew being in here was strictly against the rules but he wished he could have cared about it. He just didn't. All he cared for now was Rukia. Rukia and only Rukia.

It wasn't as if this was her first time getting hurt like this. Hell, from what he'd heard, the fight with that Grimmjow bastard was way worse. The dude blew a freakin' hole inside her. This was... well, not to say nothing but it was still considered light.

And Rukia knew that.

But the way her whole body tenses up during her hours of sleep and her mouth never seem to soften up to a light frown from the line set on her face worried Renji greatly. She was dreaming, that much he knew, about _him _again. Whether it was a happy one or a tragic one, he wasn't sure. _All he_ knew was if Ichigo showed up his face here again, there would be consequences to pay.

Renji slipped his hand from hers and stood up. As always, he would carefully shunpo out and leave no traces whatsoever to indicate that he was here previously. He heaved a deep sigh and went home. There would be much to do when she finally wakes up and Renji wanted to be there for everything. He had to. He just had to.

* * *

Ichigo was faced with a dilemma and he hated it.

Urahara's in Soul Society... so how the HELL was he supposed to go there if the damn shopkeeper was already there? Ichigo raked his hair and scowled to himself for his own idiocy. He should have known Urahara was there, he should have remembered. Hell, he should have ASKED Urahara for an alternative way to enter Soul Society ages ago.

So what was he to do now? He was stuck and literally stuck here until Urahara gets back.

And that was when he decided he would ask his friends for help. Something he would have liked to avoid completely if he could as he hated to see them worry about him. Not to mention the fact that they were hiding something from him.

"I need to get to Soul Society." Ichigo muttered discreetly towards his friends.

Class ended for the day and everyone was busy jamming themselves against the door, eager to get away from school and spend two days of pure freedom anywhere but there. Ichigo had pulled Ishida and Inoue away from the crowd and motioned for Chad to join them. Despite the amount of people flooding the class doors, Chad had easily managed to extract himself from them, banging others in the process.

"_What?"_ The three said in unison. Even so, their faces remained impassive. The carrot-top nodded and sat on his seat. His eyes gazed outside the window, the sunset light shone on his face and his eyes.

"Kurosaki-Kun..." Inoue began but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from saying anything. Ishida looked at her warningly and she closed her eyes, turning away.

"Why do you want to go there?" Chad asked. Ichigo barely glanced at the gentle giant as he said; "You all know why and stop trying to act as if you don't."

The three were appalled. Ishida's hand on Inoue's shoulder tightened slightly before he pushed up his glasses further to the bridge of his nose. Ichigo snorted.

"You guys know perfectly why. You just don't want to tell me for some stupid reason." He said. "But I'm putting that aside because I don't want to get all riled up." Ichigo shuddered at the thought of getting ticked off in the slightest. "I just need to know how to get to Soul Society."

His tone was quiet and it vibrated lowly amongst the four of them. It frightened his friends a little. Never have they heard him talking like this... so... calm, so unmoving and no hint of brazenness in his voice.

"Look, Kurosaki, it's obvious that Urahara is absent-"

"Which is why I'm _here_, asking you guys for another way. Or else I wouldn't have." He replied quietly, his tone of voice slicing Ishida's sentence with one clean swipe. Ishida recoiled and his hand dropped to his sides, abandoning Inoue's shoulder, thus, releasing her bottled up feelings.

"Kurosaki-Kun, please, we beg you not to go. It's dangerous if you ever set foot in there again." She blurted blatantly, without even thinking of the consequences. Something flickered in Ichigo's eyes but he pushed it down forcefully.

No, he wouldn't break. Not yet. He'd get the answers from them first without causing a scene. Yes, he could control his frustration just a little while longer. Just a little while and then he would be able to vent it out.

"Why?" he asked. Though it was just a syllable, it hit Inoue forcefully, throwing her off balance.

"Because...." she whispered, looking away. She looked at her other friends and knew they could not stop her anymore. She had to tell him and they understood. They knew they had to sooner or later. _Abarai-Kun, forgive us._ She thought fiercely and faced Ichigo. "They banned you, Kurosaki-Kun. Because of what you did to Kuchiki-San."

Ichigo spun and his cold facade lay abandoned. His emotions were back, boiling thick on his face, threatening to spill. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"What..." he said, registering her words at the speed of lightning but processing them slower than normal.

_Because of what you did to Kuchiki-San._

_Because of what you did to Kuchiki-San._

_... What you did to Kuchiki-San...._

_...Kuchiki-San...._

He felt his world go blank. He felt his brain go numb as he remembered...

Zangetsu hit it dead centre. A total bulls eye. He was right about everything. And Ichigo found himself asking this and only this; "Was I the one who did that to her?"

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia's frail body stirred ever so slightly on the bed and her big indigo eyes opened.

"R-Rukia?"

Her ears rang and she squeezed her eyes shut. She recognised that loud voice anywhere. She opened her eyes again and met face to face with Renji. Her breath caught and out came a croak from her mouth.

"Renji..." she whispered. Her arms tried to move but she felt as if it was made of lead. She groaned. "Well, help me up." She said, a little irritably. Renji scrambled and pushed her up gently. "Thanks Renji." She said and smiled at him, looking at his familiar face. He had bags under his eyes and his wild red hair was tied up messily. Had he been here the whole time? Her heart squeezed and she bit her lip. She noticed something rather peculiar. He was holding her hand, almost too gently.

The only way she could thank him at the moment was to reach out with her other hand and squeezed his large ones tightly. "Thank you." She whispered and he looked away.

"Che, I had to. Kuchiki-taichou's orders." He said nonchalantly. Lying _was _one of his best qualities. Actually, if Byakuya ever found out that he was here, the last thing Renji would ever see are swarms of pink. But somehow, he kind of had a feeling that his captain knew he was here every night, looking out for his sister.

Rukia looked at him and smiled.

And a second later, it faltered. "Ichigo." Was all she said. Renji whipped his head and faced her upon hearing his name. "Where is he?" she asked. Renji's eyes dropped down, refusing to meet hers.

"He's... gone."

"Gone?! Renji, please tell me..."

"He's taken care of, don't worry. We just want you to rest." The red-haired man muttered. Rukia shook her head feverishly.

"No. I rested well enough. Let me speak to Ukitake-Taichou. I need to go back to the living world and bring Ichigo back here."

Renji looked at his petite friend incredulously. "I can't allow that, Rukia." He said finally, after giving her the 'stare'. She refused to succumb and still persisted.

"I know what happened and you have to believe me; that wasn't Ichigo." Rukia said, concern flitting over her face. "How can you believe that he would attack me like that? You've been his friend long enough to know he wouldn't." She said.

"It's not my orders." Renji said flatly. "It's a unanimous vote. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou is still trying to decide his punishment-"

"_Punishment?!_" Rukia repeated, her eyes widening. "Have they forgotten who had saved Soul Society in the first place?" Renji winced at her words. "Take me to the Senkaimon, Renji."

Rukia didn't know what was coming over her. Acting all brash and crazy like this. It wasn't her at all. But she felt that she needed to protect Ichigo. Protect him from any form of harm because she knew that whatever that was living inside him, minus the crazy Hollow, was killing him from the inside out.

Rukia didn't need to be told that it wasn't the Hollow's doing. Even though it was a ruthless thing, it still had pride and would only come out if and only if Ichigo was failing to win. And it was proving to be more difficult to take him over now that Ichigo had undergone training with the visoreds.

No, it was something else and Rukia only feared that it would be something that would kill him without being given a choice like the Hollow had. No one would survive having that much pain inside him like that.

"I'm not allowed to do that." Renji said. Rukia frowned.

"He's your friend." She whispered.

"And he attacked you."

"It wasn't him and you know it." Rukia protested.

"But I SAW him. He wasn't even in his Hollow mask. It was him, Rukia."

"It's not. It's something else." She said, looking down. Renji scratched his head, obviously tired of this whole 'guess the next mysterious word that will come out of my mouth' game. "He told me about it." She said, gripping her sheets. "Shortly before we left for Soul Society, he told me something that had been causing him harm. Before that Anon person came, we were confronting Ukitake-Taichou about it and didn't quite get around to telling him yet."

_Her knuckles are white, her hands are shaking. Honestly, Rukia, are you that worried about him?_

Renji averted his eyes from her and stared at the ground, hard. "Look, I'm not allowed to do that." He repeated patiently and slowly. "It's a unanimous vote. He's gone on long enough as a shinigami."

"He has the seal, he's legal." She retorted flatly.

"He's not a hundred percent. He's a substitute, sure, but he's NOT dead. He's still human, still alive, Rukia." Renji explained exasperatedly. Rukia pursed her lips.

"Well, so what if he is?" she whispered. "Honestly Renji, he's faced worse things than we had ever.... and he had saved us many times." Rukia said indignantly. "He was never the one to have suffered. All this time, he had fought to protect. But now _he_ is the one in danger and we're here, not protecting him while he had protected us so many times, Renji, how can we be so selfish?"

Rukia threw words at Renji and he winced, processing her explanation painfully. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ichigo really had been there for them when they needed it. Hell, even if it had nothing to do with him, he'd still come round to help somehow. Rukia was right... they'd been selfish.

"I can vouch." He muttered quietly. "But I doubt they'd listen to me."

Rukia's mouth formed into a small smile. "Thank you, Renji." She whispered and slipped her hand onto his, holding it tight.

The red head blushed furiously and turned away. Rukia cleared her throat. "As I was saying..." she spoke, slipping her hand away. "I need to get back to Karakura and bring him back here. He needs me."

"He needs you?" Renji repeated, not sure if he heard the words right. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Well don't make it sound as if I'm hopeless. I'm the only one who knows his current situation. He needs me, at least until we get back here so we can end it... once and for all."

Renji stayed silent. He really didn't want to pry and whatever that had happened... was between Ichigo and Rukia and he was in no place to contradict her decision at the moment. Even if the bastard did slash her up like this. "Fine." He said, staring hard at her. "I'll see what I can do. I might be able to arrange something with the Bureau but it could be a little risky."

Rukia nodded in understanding. "Yes."

"And Rukia, just make sure you know what you're doing. Be guarded around him. I don't want you getting cut up again... especially by him."

Again, she nodded. Then her eyes widened for a second. "Does he know?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Renji bit his lip.

"He doesn't remember and I told the others not to tell him." he said. Rukia let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure." She said. "If he knew he did it... if he knew he was responsible for this... he'd never ever live with it."

Renji had to agree with that. That boy really was a weird creature. He would blame himself for practically anything if he could. Renji had witnessed it several times. Ichigo had a bad habit of taking the blame all for himself. He was a lot like Rukia from that point.

"You should get some rest." She spoke up suddenly. "You look horrible."

Renji gave her a snort and rolled his eyes. "You're the one to talk. We should sleep. It's late. Good night, Rukia."

"Good night..." she whispered.

* * *

_What you did to Kuchiki-San...._

_What did I do to Rukia?_

_It must have been something really terrible. She was in the critical unit, wasn't she? God, Ichigo, what the fuck did you _do_?!_

The orange headed shinigami wandered aimlessly, not sure where to go. He couldn't go home, not just yet and he certainly did not want to meet anyone at the moment.

God, he badly wanted to go to Soul Society.

He stopped from his pacing for a moment and racked his brains.

_Come on, come ON! Think, damn it! How the hell am I going to get there?!_

Though he knew, deep inside it was useless without Urahara around, a part of his brain wished that there could be another alternative available. Somehow, he felt desperate in the most damndest way. Seeing Rukia was all he needed. He had to see her!

"You're spacing out again." Came a familiar brash voice. Ichigo spun and met face to face with Tatsuki. He checked the time. It was already dusk. Had he been walking that long?

"What are you doing here?" he had meant it to be casual but it came out as a soft growl. The spunky female chuckled and walked towards him, holding out two plastic bags. "Oh."

"Yeah. Grocery shopping." She said coolly. After a moment's hesitation, Tatsuki held out a bag. "Carry this. It's heavy." She said and his eyes widened a little.

"Why should I?"

"Be a gentleman for once. Besides, I feel like ice cream."

It was her way of saying she wanted to talk. Tatsuki was always like that. Even though she acts all rude and rough she still knows how to get the point straight without having to say it so straightforwardly. But Ichigo knew her too long to be fooled by her words. As much as he didn't like talking, he followed her anyways.

After three minutes and two chocolate ice creams in their hands later, Tatsuki turned her midnight eyes towards the orange head.

"So," she said and Ichigo refrained from rolling his eyes. _See? I knew it_. He mused. "What's gotten into you lately?" she asked.

He looked at his friend and exhaled. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked quietly, finishing his ice cream and throwing the cone away. Tatsuki sniffed impatiently.

"You know perfectly well."

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

She snorted. "Try me." She challenged and he shook his head as a reply. "Well, then let me guess." She pressed on, refusing to let go of the subject. "Is it Kuchiki?"

"Kuchiki?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "That's got to be the shittiest guess ever."

She laughed now; a small chuckle escaped her lips as she ruffled her tousled hair. "You're really, really bad at lying you know. I can see right through you, asshole." She punched his shoulder lightly. He winced. Okay, maybe it wasn't so light....

"Yeah, well what about it?" he muttered, looking away. Tiredness consumed him and he realised that there was no point in lying to everyone anymore. He knew Rukia personally and they were close. Yeah, but so what? He could always erase her memories later. That is, if Rukia returns. Ichigo scowled softly. He will make sure she comes back, no matter what.

"I knew it!" she said triumphantly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Right, so are you going somewhere with this? Because it's getting really late now and-"

"Okay, all right! Geez, chill." Tatsuki said, holding up her hands in peace. "Right, so it's Kuchiki's absence lately. What of it? Maybe she had gone away somewhere. Though judging by the look on your face, I'd say that she's in trouble... and you're worried about her."

"How'd you know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess. Since when is she that special to you anyway?"

"Whoever said she was special to me?" he asked.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. He may be a smart-assed boy but sometimes he was just way too clueless for his own good. "Come off it, Ichigo. Everyone knows about the both of you. You guys bicker on about anything. And besides, the things you'd do for her...."

"What things? And yeah, we bicker because we can't stand each other, not because we're special to each other. You're getting it all wrong, Tatsuki." Ichigo said, scrunching his nose.

"You act so different towards her. I can see that and personally, I can see the old you whenever she's with you. The old you," she repeated, her eyes growing soft. "before your mom died."

Ichigo whipped his face towards his friend and his amber eyes frosted.

"Don't get mad at me, Kurosaki, I'll whip your ass if you do. You know it's true. You treat her with so much care, you're afraid she'd break if you don't. You carry her books for her, you share your lunch with her sometimes when she doesn't have one and you have this annoying ritual to poke in the straw of her juice box."

She said it all, ticking one by one with her fingers.

And the best part was, Ichigo was rolling his eyes, thinking of reasonable answers why he did those things. But he couldn't exactly tell her that he carried Rukia's books because she'd kick him in the shin if he doesn't, he shared his lunch because she kept forgetting about HER lunch and whined about it on the way to school and demanding he gave her some of his later and the reason why he poked the straw in was because.... well it was because she still didn't know how to do it.

But he couldn't say that. So he merely ignored those absurd reasons.

"So tell me again, what's bothering you?"

Ichigo got up, hoisted the plastic bag over his shoulder. "_She's_ bothering me... because I can't figure out what I did to make... the people who care about her just as much as I do... forbid me to see her."

Tatsuki blinked. "That's it?" she asked. "Talk about Romeo and Juliet much. Listen you dork, go ahead and chase her. It's the most normal thing to do at the moment. Then figure out the consequences later. Hey, if she's that much to you, go for it." She shrugged and took the plastic bag from him. "Ja." She said and waved casually. Ichigo stared at her as she disappeared from view.

He didn't know what had caused it, but determination washed over him like a tidal wave. He crossed his eyebrows and set his mouth in a grim line. It was time to officially go to Soul Society. He didn't care how, he didn't care what it takes, he was going and that was the end of it.

He's going to Soul Society again and nothing can stop him, not even that stupid parasite in him. He would figure out how to deal with it later.

Like Zangetsu had said, they would take care of it... for the moment.


	8. To Soul Society again

People out there will kill me. I am delaying the fight scenes and everything! I keep writing the emotional shit, I know. But bear with me, it's all I can afford to do right now. Mid-YEAR is coming up and we've got tons of projects lining up. I'm so very sorry.

BUT I PROMISE AFTER THIS WILL BE WHEN THEY FINALLY MEET RUKIA.

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

The timid voice echoed behind him and Ichigo spun. He met face to face with Inoue.

It was a bright morning and Ichigo had arrived early to school without having breakfast. Why?

Well just simply because.

He grunted a response and continued to stare out the window where the morning light was beginning to shine brightly on the horizon. "Ishida-kun was wondering if you're free this afternoon." She said timidly.

Ichigo found his ears twitching slightly. "Why?" he found himself asking. Inoue fidgeted. Truly, seeing Ichigo this unfriendly towards her was a bit unnerving to say the least.

"We'd like to talk to you." She said softly and her gaze dropped to the floor. Immediately Ichigo started to feel guilty. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Where?" he asked, gentler this time and softer. Inoue looked up and something sparkled in her grey eyes. She formed a small smile and replied "at my house." Ichigo nodded and gave her the briefest of smiles before he continued to stare out the window.

Inoue, realising that this was by far the best she could do, turned on her heels and walked back to her place quietly. As she sat down, she never tore off her gaze from him. Even though she could see only the back of his head; orange and bits of hair sparkling from the light of the morning sun, she still wished he would notice her. Notice that she too cared about him, so do his other friends. Why? Why couldn't he see that?

_And why did he treat me so differently? Surely he didn't think this was our fault? No, of course it was. We should have told him, even though we were told not to, as friends we should have...._

Inoue closed her eyes.

_It was always Kuchiki-San. It was never me. Orihime, wake up. He's never going to feel the same way you do about him. Well perhaps he has the feeling, just not with you. His heart never belonged to you in the first place. It had always been hers._

Inoue sniffed. She hadn't meant to sniff, nor had she meant to let out a teardrop. It just happened.

_Because deep down, you know it's true. See how deep the impact of her absence has done to him? He's so lifeless... it scares me. Kurosaki-kun..._

Tatsuki walked in just as Inoue had let out a small sniff. She looked towards her best friend's direction and both her eyebrows drew up in shock. "Orihime?" she spoke quietly, hoping she wouldn't startle the poor girl. Inoue looked up with two red eyes and fat tears rolling down her face. She smiled.

"Tatsuki-chan! Oheiyo." She said, her voice wavering slightly. Tatsuki didn't even need to ask what was up as she sat down with her eyes on Ichigo. The gangly form in front of her twisted slightly and then resumed its position. _Poor Orihime, she's fighting a losing battle and the sad part was, even she knew it. _Tatsuki pondered.

_Maybe... from my perspective it's not worth fighting for someone like Ichigo but Hime-chan really loves him. And Ichigo, being a guy he is, fails to notice it. But he never fails to impress people for one moment he has a scowl on and the next he was behaving like a perfect gentleman._

_Ichigo is a nice guy. I don't doubt that for even a second. But he is also a GUY and being a GUY, you tend to miss a few key points in your life. I sigh at his bokeh-ness. Not only does he fail to notice that Hime-chan is in love with him, but he also fails to notice that he has feelings for Kuchiki too. See how being a guy sucks?_

Then Tatsuki stole a glance to her friend and stopped herself from sighing once more. _Usually I'd screw trying to be a pacifist in this type of situations and just beat the fuck out of him but I'd doubt a good round of karate will help him get back up. So in other words, screw this. I can't do anything._

"Ishida!"

The raven-haired Quincy spun and gave Ichigo the briefest of nods. Ichigo made suit to follow him and they walked briskly towards his house. He already had Chad and Inoue waiting for them. Ichigo was a little surprised to find them here.

"What are you..." he faltered when Chad ushered him inside, closing the door behind them. "Why is it dark?"

A second later light spilled into the room when Ishida parted the curtains apart. He had a grim face on and Ichigo noticed that so did Chad and Inoue. "Kurosaki, are you positive you want to go to Soul Society to see Kuchiki-San?" Ishida asked, his mouth barely moving.

Ichigo watched them, slightly shocked by the direct approach coming from his friends. Even so, he set his mouth in a grim line and nodded curtly. "Yes." He said boldly.

Inoue from behind, gave a short, barely audible sharp intake of breath. Ishida nodded.

"Fine. Then we're in." He said. Ichigo looked at them, gobsmacked. "What's with the face, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"I'll just cut to the chase. Weren't you guys all hell bent on preventing me from going to Soul Society in the first place? Why are you guys suddenly changing your minds?"

"Because," Chad spoke. "We're Kuchiki-san's friends too." he said. Ichigo registered the fact in his head. So, in the end, they do care. Of course they cared. They always have.

They were all friends and a part of them are linked to each other, whether they like it or not. A link that – though not as strong as his and Rukia's – are strongly bonded together by the solidarity of their feelings for each other and couldn't be broken that easily.

Nakama.

Ichigo gave a weak smile to his friends.

"We've got everything under control, Ichigo. Everything's settled and we're good to go." Chad said, smiling back.

"Come on, we can't stall any longer." Ishida said and locked his front door and sealed the curtains shut again, making the room pitch black. "My father won't be too happy about this."

Ichigo fumbled behind Inoue as they made their way towards a hidden door just behind the Ishida main office room. The door creaked open and they strode inside. It was a stairway leading to their basement.

"This was used a while back. Before the Quincys were officially wiped out, they'd built a gateway between the real world and Seireitei. Of course, my dad never told me anything from when I first became a Quincy." Ishida explained.

"What is it?" Ichigo found himself asking.

"It's our base room. It's sort of a gateway. The remaining Quincys built this as a last minute gateway before the war ensured. They never used it because they assumed that they would be victorious during battle. But of course." Ishida said bitterly and Ichigo found his distaste in shinigami never died. "We lost. So the remaining ones who survived escaped here. Not many could make the journey so some died halfway."

They found solid earth and a sort of musty smell filled Ichigo's nostrils. "What's the smell?" he asked, his eyes watering.

"It's not been used in a hundred years, what do you expect? Anyway, my dad had told me about it a while ago, just after I got my powers back and I've been wondering about it ever since. Of course, he told me not to ever work out how to use it."

"But we did." Inoue said happily. Ichigo stared at her. "It's true! We planned on it a while back." She said, smiling.

"She's right," Chad said from behind him.

"We figured out how to reconnect the link between here and Soul Society. It was pretty difficult but with some help, we managed to finish it in two days." Ishida said smugly.

Ichigo looked at his friends and felt like breaking into a big, dopey, goofy grin. Never had he felt so exhilarated. He felt a surge of hope coursing in his veins right now. Finally, he would be able to see Rukia again and find out what the hell was going on.

"Here it is."

They stepped in front of a wide, double door, much similar to Urahara's senkaimon. It was rusty and its hinges were missing a few. "Once we open this, there's no turning back." Ishida said, pushing his glasses up. He hadn't even finished his sentence when Ichigo had discarded his body and his shinigami form stood before them, ready and determined.

"I'll call Kon and tell him to take care of my body." Ichigo said. Ishida nodded.

After preparations, the four of them stood there, ready. Ishida in his Quincy uniform, Chad in his floral-prints and khakis and Inoue in a purple blouse and casual pants.

"Get ready."

And as the gate opened, Ichigo thought of Soul Society, Rukia, Renji and everything else that he needed to settle with. Finally, he was off.

Instead of going through the usual tunnel, Ichigo found himself on a field full of billowing grass. It looked so peaceful. Something tickled his face.

He glanced and found Ishida helping Inoue up. They smiled at him and he gave a long sigh. Finally, they arrived.

**A/N: How was that? Too lagging, I know. but PLEASE BEAR WITH ME, like I said. I will assure you after this, they'll totally see each other.**

**Am I lacking in some parts (which I have not mentioned)? If so, feel free to drop a review.**

**and please, if you have nothing to say, absolutely nothing at all, a nice 'good job' will suffice. I need encouragement boosting ASAP. =3**

**Ja.**


	9. Reunion

Ah-hA! Now I know where I got the name 'Anon' from! It's from The Law Of Ueki, I think. No wonder it seemed so familiar. I was a huge fan of the show back when I was thirteen. Hehe, I see.

Before I forget, thanks so much for those who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

On with the story, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor the name Anon. ;)

* * *

"Ishida." Ichigo muttered, sprinting just beside him with Inoue and Sado behind. "Thanks."

They made haste to reach the 4th Division barracks. Time is of the essence.

Ishida pushed his glasses up and threw a smirk. "You shouldn't thank me. Thank them too. Especially Inoue." He said. Ichigo nodded and told him he'd do so. They reached Seireitei and proceeded to go to the fourth squad.

Wonders of wonders, Abarai Renji was there outside the garrison, waiting with his sword on his hand. His expression was fathomless, his eyes opaque and emotionless. The four stopped and Ichigo advanced forwards. What was he to do? Renji wasn't doing anything! He was barely acknowledging the fact that they were there.... he wasn't even shocked!

"Renji..." Ichigo was at a loss for words. He looked at his flaming red-headed friend, frozen on the spot. Suddenly, Renji unsheathed his katana in one swift move and swung it towards Ichigo.

Fortunately, Ichigo's instinct was much sharper than it was before. He managed to dodge that violent attack with Zangetsu. Their blades emitted sharp clangs and zings as Renji kept on hitting Ichigo and judging by the looks of it; with everything he's got.

"Abarai-kun, STOP IT!" Inoue's shout was heard from afar but all the 6th Division fuku-taichou heard was the roaring of Zabimaru, begging to be released.

He refrained from doing so. With as much anger he had now, if he were to release Zabimaru and turn this into a real fight, he knew both of them would be goners. Besides, he didn't want to fight Ichigo for real... he just needed to vent out his dissatisfaction. But still, right now he wouldn't mind leaving a few slashes here and there.

Ichigo was humouring him. Well, no, not really but he really was fighting Renji just for the sake of it. A part of him, subconsciously reminded himself that he deserved it.

The two men fought each other with sheer frustration, their katanas swinging and violently wrenching against each other's. Blood began to trickle down Renji's upper arm when Ichigo's massive blade had scraped him. His eyes grew into slits.

_You have no idea what you did to her. _His mind screamed as his hands slid under the hilt and made a swift flip, aiming at Ichigo's shoulder.

_I know what I did to her. _Ichigo raged; sweat rolling down his forehead and blood seeping onto his uniform. Renji had cut his shoulder blade nicely. He was aware of the stinging pain coming from his left.

"_Yamero_, Abarai!" Ishida's voice rang, clipped and tense. Renji gritted his teeth and gave one last shove before he shunpo'ed three metres away from Ichigo. He panted slightly, wiping sweat from his face. Ichigo just stared at him, mimicking his move.

"Are you done?" Ichigo found himself asking. He exhaled sharply before smartly sealing his zanpakutou. Renji snorted.

"_Che, _I wasn't even being serious." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Knew you'd come back. You were always a stubborn jackass to begin with anyways, especially when it comes down to matters involving Rukia."

Ichigo huffed. "Well that wasn't the only reason why I'm here." He muttered and ruffled his hair. Then, he turned to Renji, his amber eyes almost hopeful. "Can I see her?" he asked. Renji snorted.

"Course. She'd murder me if I come home empty handed. 'Sides, she's been wanting to go back to the Living World one way or another. Said something about you being in danger."

Ichigo smiled slightly. "She told you, huh?" he dropped his voice to a barely audible mutter. Renji nodded.

"Listen dumbass, she's pretty battered up. Be gentle. You owe me after what I did to help you guys in. If my Captain found out..." Said Renji, looking straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head to the side, confused. "I thought..."

"Well," Ishida said, appearing behind him. "We needed another link from Soul Society itself to enter here. Then Abarai-kun decided to volunteer." He explained. Renji shrugged.

"Told ya to not tell him. I didn't expect you guys to keep your words anyways." Renji said, eyeing the three others irately. They could only blush. "I suppose you didn't have a choice. We better hurry."

"Rukia!"

Kuchiki Rukia woke up from her stupor to a familiar rough voice calling out her name. She sat up violently and winced. Her torso hadn't healed completely yet and was still quite fragile. There were cuts and scratches and still some bruise marks around her body and face but she was finally beginning to regain some of her looks back.

Even though she had been here for two whole weeks, her injuries were still obviously visible. Renji was right, she really was battered up. Not being able to heal fully in a time of two weeks was surely serious. Ichigo flinched at her current condition.

He couldn't believe he had done this. Oh, hell, he had done worse than this _before_ it got better. Ichigo couldn't imagine what Rukia had looked like before this... He couldn't help it. Muscles tense, body rigid and eyes frosty, he marched straight towards her and glared at her.

Rukia's eyes were distant, somewhat tired but she still had a smirk on. "Long time no-"

"Shut up." He replied coldly. "You're such an idiot. Honestly, how many times do I have to repeat myself?!"

Renji, who was standing by the door along with Inoue, Ishida and Sado, gaped. What the HELL did he just _say_ to the jackass?! Seriously, does _everything_ anyone tell him go into his left ear and comes out from his right? The boy's unbelievable!

Rukia lost her smirk and replaced it with an angry, twisted expression. "Ex_cuse_ me?! What was that?!"

"You heard me, you idiotic snobbish midget." Ichigo said, his eyes growing colder and colder by the second. "You could have been killed! You fucking _knew_ what was going on with me and to put your life in danger like that after I had gotten the blow from that guy..."

Renji filled in on him about everything that had happened on the way, from everything he hadn't remembered and now _wished_ he wouldn't because seeing Rukia like this was a blow in his chest, blunt but forceful. It was as if someone was taking a dull knife and stabbing his heart with it, trying to force its way inside; trying to pierce it.

It hurt.

"There were others who could have healed me, stupid. Were you trying to show off again?!" he took that statement too far and Rukia's eyes narrowed.

"You ignorant boob*. You honestly think that I was doing all that just to parade around proving that I could do better?" she asked, her voice sliced through each of them in the room like chips of hot white steel even _though_ the question was _only_ meant for Ichigo.

Renji shivered. He should interfere but seeing Ichigo trembling slightly made him wait.

"I was worried. After all these years, you still question my decision? Proves you've been a _total_ pinhead." She hissed. "I brought you here because I was worried about you. And to make assumptions like that="

"Well you should have seen the way I was when I couldn't see you for two whole weeks! To top it all off, I didn't even know what I'd done to you. Renji started attacking me, everyone was ignoring my questions, keeping secrets from me, I was a wreck." Ichigo said, frustrated. "Maybe you should have kept those worried feelings from me then." He said, exhaling sharply.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "This is nothing." She mumbled. He could have slapped her.

"Honestly, you little midget. You had no idea how I was feeling. To think that I'd done that to you..."

He did worse but Rukia wasn't a jacked up fool to say that. So she chuckled. "Please, I've had worse. Besides, this wasn't as painful as the time when I was impaled. There's nothing to be 'guilty' of, you twit."

And suddenly the atmosphere changed. Ichigo sighed, raking his hair. "You're the only person who can drive me up the wall the longest, you know that?" he asked her. Rukia snorted.

"So I try."

Reunions... they could be as simple but just as hard.

* * *

**A/N: =.= i'm not sure if i want to continue this story anymore. things are so hectic lately.. been having some personaly problems and school's terrible.**

**anyways, i really hope this is nice enough for you avid readers. i seriously couldn't edit it anymore. there are a lot of weak points in this chapter but i hope you all are satisfied.**

**To _HELLO I'M_: **Really hope this little fight scene was enough. i'm very sorry if it isn't. thanks for reading!

**To those who reviewed; thanks. i'll probably start replying your reviews here from now on. anywhoo, hit that button. **

**Me Needs Some Encouragement Please.**


	10. Trials and Second Encounters

I messed up some stuff from the previous chapter and I hope you guys will overlook it. I'm sorry.

First of all, the '*' on the word 'boob' was supposed to mean = I got this from Drake and Josh. Megan always says that to her brothers and so I figured it would be cool to put that in. Also, there was supposed to be a line separating Renji and Ichigo's scene and when Ichigo called out "Rukia." So that's it.

I'm sorry. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Duh...

* * *

_I cursed Soul Society and all those who inhabit it. How dare they.... _

_To barely acknowledge our existence is something but to have stolen from us.... _

_We will get what is ours back. Time has come to fully show those idiotic Shinigamis that they weren't the only ones capable of reaping out someone else's soul. We too have that privilege and in a more satisfying way to do it too. _

_To start a war is easy but to end it is difficult. They should have thought of that before they stole it from us. _

_But the question still remains. Where was it? Perhaps starting a war is much unnecessary but if they are unwilling to co-operate, then the alternatives left are narrowed down to pretty limited. Our kind isn't the ones who enjoy bloodshed. But if they are too stubborn...._

_I stopped myself and opened my eyes. With my smooth and silky voice, I called for Jasmine. _

_Her slender figure stepped out and asked for my request. I didn't need to tell her and so she simply nodded and closed her eyes._

_By using one of her many talents, she had found what I've been trying to search all this while._

_It is... uncertain, she said, biting her lips. Even though she was by far the strongest telepath I know, her powers were pretty weak compared to what the elders could do. But even so, by asking the help of the Elders it would mean total annihilation for us. This was supposed to be kept a secret. Friends among friends and friends among enemies unite in order to bring back what was stolen._

_We must have it back._

_We must. _

_I nodded and without time to spare, crossed the portal that had been opened by Jasmine, telling her I would be in touch. _

_We tend to keep a spiritual link, similar to the shinigamis but much more advanced. Telepathy is in our blood._

_And by using telepathy.... and all the other abilities we possess, we will take back what is rightfully ours._

* * *

"Will you be okay?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo snorted. He scrutinized her features and could have thrown fitful insults if not for the fact that guilt was weighing him down a ton into the ground.

Her hair was tied up messily and she was wearing loose fitting robes. Her whole torso was still heavily bandaged and her face was still bruised. She sighed. "Okay, bad question. But still," she muttered, twisting her delicate fingers. He couldn't help rolling his eyes. As if it was her fault that he would have to go to this stupid trial.

News travelled fast. By the time Renji managed to catch up with his captain to vouch for Ichigo upon Rukia's request, Byakuya had already received the information regarding the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo was, in fact, with his sister right at the moment. And he was far from complacent. Hell, he was furious. Renji gulped and was told he'd receive his punishment later on to which he nodded hastily and fled, thinking to himself that he would just have to tell Rukia the truth. That sent more shivers down his spine.

Byakuya was informed to bring Ichigo to Yamamoto almost immediately which he was more than agreeable to comply. He had stormed in the fourth division critical unit with blazing midnight eyes, pursed thin lips and Senbonzakura in his hands uttering only two words.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

"Don't worry about me, okay midget? The main thing is, I'm here now, and we're all here. Hell, I even spoke to Urahara just now. Finally we'll be able to solve everything that's been going on lately." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

Rukia looked up at him. "How're the headaches?" she asked. "Have they gone away yet?"

He shook his head. "Worse. I paid a visit to the old man and he... and my Hollow said that there was something inside me. Something... primal. According to them, the day I..." Ichigo faltered, not being able to continue. Rukia tugged at his sleeve almost forcefully and he met her eyes. Without a word, he nodded. "Well, that... day, the thing had given off a burst of reiatsu, almost enough to kill me from the inside out. It was excited somehow by the fact that I was fighting that Anon so zealously."

A minute passed and Ichigo looked at the midget walking beside him. "Hmm." Was all she said before she slowed down her pace. "I'm... sorry." She whispered.

Well, that was certainly something. He never expected her to say THAT. "What for?" he asked, his eyebrows rising up in shock.

"I promised you we'll get through this together, didn't I? I didn't keep that promise and I'm sorry." She muttered. Ichigo felt something inside him melt; literally. He smiled at her. Sometimes she could be such a naive child.

"You're such a dimwit, you know? You didn't break any promise." _I did. I promised you guys a long time ago I'd never hurt any of you but I did... again. _Ichigo thought silently. "Look," he rounded on her, gripping her shoulders. "When the trial's over, we'll really make a plan. I told Urahara pretty much most of my story and he promised me he'd find something out to help. He'll be in my trial later. Yoruichi said she'd be dropping by to check up on you. Just take care."

Rukia smirked. She gave a short laugh and gripped his arms, squeezing them briefly. "I suppose so. I owe you that much." Ichigo just rolled his eyes and let her go. "I'll see you later, Ichigo. Good luck."

* * *

"I accept full responsibility for my attack against Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo said, bowing his head. Six captains namely Soi Fon, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Byakuya and the head captain stood before Ichigo who was waiting to be judged. They looked at him each with grim faces apart from Shunsui and Ukitake who, for some apparent reason, looked absolutely complacent. Urahara stood in the shadows just behind them, smirking.

A little over fifteen minutes have passed and finally Shunsui spoke up. "Let the boy go, Yama-Jii, he meant no harm. Kuchiki's recovering now, ain't she, Byakuya?"

Kuchiki Byakuya looked murderous. He was about to retort when Ichigo spoke up. "Look, I'm ready to take any form of punishment you guys are going to give me. But think about the people in Seireitei. Think about them if Anon decides to show up again."

The look on their faces was immediately set to grim. They pondered the fact for a long while.

"Kurosaki-san has a point." Urahara spoke up, breaking their concentration. "You know that too, Sou-Taichou."

Yamamoto finally voiced out their decisions. "Kurosaki Ichigo, your actions were unwise and reckless. Though you have committed a terrible offense by injuring a Noble, your punishments will be postponed for the moment." He said. "At least until everything is solved."

Ichigo let out a breath of relief.

_Thank God._

"If I may, I'd like to return to the Bureau for a little while, just to lend a helping hand." Urahara spoke up. Both Shunsui and Ukitake beamed.

"Kurotsuchi taichou would be happy to see you." Shunsui chuckled. Yamamoto Sou-Taichou dismissed them. Ichigo lunged for the double door to meet up with Rukia but was stopped by Urahara.

"Be careful, Kurosaki-san. What you told me isn't something to be taken lightly of." He said, gripping Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo merely nodded. "We'll figure out something. There's no need to tell Ukitake anymore since I'll be the one telling him."

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. A part of him was thankful that Urahara wasn't questioning his request but merely going along with it. At least he was feeling a bit better knowing that Urahara was doing something about it.

And he was glad of that.

* * *

_I set my eyes upon Soul Society and finally at Seireitei. Despite my feeling of loathe for it, I couldn't help marvel at its complexity, at its beauty. Its pure white surroundings, the white buildings erected perfectly without a hint of a smudge or a stain on it. It was pure._

_But people like me knew better than to be fooled by its charm. Inside laid so many dark secrets. It lay so many ugly pasts that one could only ever guess._

_I stood atop the spiritualized dome and smiled. The SekkiSeki was still functioning perfectly. According to my ancestors, the walls had been built since the early days and hadn't been changed ever since. I snorted. Apparently they could keep out any form of being with reiatsu; even Quincys. But I was neither._

_I slipped inside the barrier like it was nothing and peered down. Everyone looked so calm, so happy. I descended towards the only source of power so strong that I felt I was sucked into its swirling mass of strength. _

_I thanked Jasmine for her powers that she lent me. I found it._

_The possessor._

_And my, what orange hair he has._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia made their way to Renji's office where Inoue, Ishida and Sado were waiting.

They knocked on the door and Inoue answered it. "Kuchiki-san!" she gasped and engulfed Rukia in a bone-crushing hug. Rukia choked on her own spit when she tried to yell due to the pain Inoue was inflicting. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said and set the petite girl down. Rukia gasped for air and clutched her abdomen. Ichigo could have laughed but she sent him a freezing glare. So he merely snorted and gave her his arm to lean on.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "Where's Renji?" she asked, looking around. Rukia heard a muffled growl from behind three gigantic piles of paper. "Renji?" she called and he answered her with a 'shut up' to which she shrugged and took the seat beside Chad with Ichigo resting on the arm of the chair.

"Was this the punishment Nii-Sama was talking about?" she asked, smirking. Renji gave another growl. "I'm sorry." She said, chuckling.

"So how did everything go?" Ishida spoke up. Ichigo shrugged.

"They said they'd postpone my punishment. At least until Urahara finds out what's going on with me and we stop that Anon guy." He said. "If I hadn't brought up the whole Anon issue then they'd probably have decided to chop my head there and then." Ichigo sighed, thanking the fact that that Anon dude had interfered. But still, it was because of him that Ichigo had hurt Rukia. Man, wasn't this bittersweet?

"Don't you think they're hiding something from us?" Renji asked, appearing behind from his immense paperwork. "I mean if it were just an ordinary Gillian, they'd have chopped off Ichigo's head sooner." He said, smirking slightly, seeing the glare Ichigo sent him. "What? It's true."

"Well we haven't met this 'Anon' person so we wouldn't know. He fled just before you fainted, Kurosaki. Urahara arrived just in time when he saw..." Ishida stopped and cleared his throat. "Urahara arrived just in time with us. By the time we reached there he was gone and you had passed out."

Ichigo noticed that everything seemed to be revolving around the two incidents. Everything that had happened was linked to that incident and as much as he knew Rukia wanted to avoid talking about that, he felt that it was, in fact, unavoidable. They managed to steer their feelings out from that danger field but now Ichigo felt that it was hopeless to avoid it. He looked at the shinigami beside him who was talking rather seriously with the person sitting opposite them.

He found himself staring at her, immersed in the contours of her face to her eyes. He wasn't admiring it, he wasn't gushing over it because he never gushed before but that wasn't the point. He was just mesmerised by it. For some strange reason he wanted to hold it. No, not in a romantic way... well, at least he didn't think so. He just wanted to feel her face in his hands.

"Ichigo, were you listening?" Rukia asked, snapping him to reality. He blinked.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, staring at them. Rukia sighed. "Sorry." He muttered, rubbing his nape.

"As I was saying, we – "

Rukia never got to finish her sentence when a loud but familiar boom echoed their eardrums. All six of them winced in pain.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue screamed and both Ichigo and Renji dived for the door. The others hastily caught up with them but Ichigo's and Renji's arms snaked under Rukia's waist and flipped her back to the couch. She gasped in shock and anger.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you fight, did you?" Ichigo asked, his expression annoyed. Renji nodded.

"That makes the two of us." He agreed and crossed his arms. Rukia tried to protest but was cut short by Ichigo's glare. "Let's go, Ichigo." Renji said and took off on a head start.

"Stay here. We'll be back." He muttered and swiftly gripped Rukia's small hands and held them in his.

She felt a jolt of electricity. Honestly, what had gotten into him? Why was he being so...

"Okay, you're asking why I'm behaving this way. I'm asking me too. And the answer is... well, I dunno, and frankly I don't really care right now. I just want you safe. _Stay here. _And promise us you'll still be here when we come back." He said, squeezed her hands and gave her a brief smile before he caught up behind Renji to find out what the commotion was.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, tenth chapter done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapter. **

_**KuroKuchiki, HeadyZest, Zangetsu50, Hese Solstis, Amehoshi141, Snoara, Aizawa Ayumu **_**and to the others who have reviewed a while back. Thank you very much, thanks a lot. You guys really did keep me from going insane. =')**

**And thanks **_**HELLO I'M**_** for 'approving' the fight scene. Yeah, none in here though, sorry. =P**

**I dunno why but I feel a bit too **_**free**_** and I think that's why I managed to publicly thank you guys. X) Thanks again! In some twisted way, your reviews really helped me get through this. x) I.O.U guys. 3**

**BTW is this Chapter too short? Review and tell me your opinions. I'd love some. Also, like always, tell me what I'm missing.**


	11. Defeat the Ryoka, Meet the Beast

**I know, it's been ages! Explanation's at the bottom. Do read and realise that I am sincerely sorry. It's been more than a month and kill me if you must. pfft. OH and this isn't proof-read so bear with the little mistakes. :D LUV YA!**

****

_Anywhoo-Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach._

* * *

_My mother always said that the only way to catch a cat is to let it know you mean it no harm._

_Well, how wrong she was. I gathered up my usual black energy and let it overwhelm me with its power. I love the thrill of having to use this every time. Somehow, the feeling inside my body when I generate this Power is far more satisfying than just ordinary combat. I took a calming breath and for the first time; smiled._

_I cast my eyes below and saw the peaceful people of Seireitei happily doing their day-to-day tasks. Such insects they were. I brought a hand up to my chest and felt the aura of my powers increase. With a final smile, I brought the hand down and released a quarter of my powers. _

_Just as I expected; a solid chunk of the overly white building situated nearest to me blew up in pieces. My eyes were filled with glee as I watched the once highly erected building collapse under only a fraction of my weakest form of power. How I relish moments like these that never come by so easily._

_I screwed all the possibilities of this not turning out into war. I snorted at my previous idiotic speech. We have never resulted in war before and we wouldn't still but that didn't mean that these so-called 'death GODS' could take control so facilely._

_If we were to have laid a single finger on Soul Society all those years ago, we would be the one to reign supremacy; not them._

_I sighed at my own contradictions and pursed my lips. See? Weren't they as predictable as hell? Some were already scurrying out of their shells and looking up to see the upheaval I was causing. I wouldn't be surprised if all they could think of was that a stray bomb had somehow landed in the middle of Seireitei._

_Suddenly, my perfectly trimmed nails seemed to be more interesting than the whole chitter-chatter going down below._

'_Oh what happened?'_

'_This is terrible!'_

_Yadaa yadaa. I yawned and my eyes cast a downward look at them. I think I should just stay here until my prey eats my bait._

_Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute..._

_He's here._

_Ah, this should be simple. After all; shinigamis' IQ level are never a boring source of entertainment._

* * *

Ichigo and the others got ready their weapons as they prepared for the battle.

Renji stopped and so did Ichigo when both of them felt the all too familiar surge of power.

Inoue landed into a halt followed by Sado and Ishida seconds later. "Is that him, Kurosaki-kun? Is that.."

"It's Anon." Ichigo replied grimly.

"Che. I can't believe that bastard still has the balls to show his sorry ass here again." Renji spat; looking up to the sky. Although his exterior remained tough and uncaring as usual; he was still a little spooked. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't take him down the first time, - he glanced at Ichigo and shuddered discreetly – it was the fact that he was afraid for the rest of them. He didn't know what was going on with Ichigo but whatever it was; it was potentially endangering their lives including Ichigo's and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want the ol' carrot-top dying on him just yet.

But still, what were they supposed to do if Ichigo involuntarily lets his control lapse? How were they supposed to react?

And Renji couldn't stop worrying about Rukia; Ichigo could see that much. He had glanced over at the pineapple and found that his expression was unsurprisingly grim; his mouth in a tight line and his eyes staring fixedly at the sky, narrowing as time ticks by.

A deep feeling of wretchedness filled up Ichigo's empty stomach; acid boiling strongly as if heated by hot, blazing fire. Staring at his friends all scattered around him like this, preparing for an unavoidable fight made him suddenly uncomfortable. What if the same thing happens to them? What if he lost control again and this time all of them end up at the Critical Unit?

Ichigo shuddered at the thought but knew that trying to persuade them to fall back was as futile as trying to get Kenpachi to wear a prissy-looking dress and prance around with Yachiru searching for candy. Okay, he didn't need to make an analogy _that _off-target but still...

Ichigo set his mouth in a taut line and gave Renji a shove on the shoulder. "Renji. Promise me if things get out of hand again, you'd stab me with Zabimaru."

The redhead couldn't believe his ears when he heard it. It was as if the carrot-top was reading his mind. After a long moment of deliberate pausing, Renji nodded reluctantly and was returned with a rueful smile from Ichigo. Deep inside, Renji knew it was the only way to settle.

"And take care of Rukia."

The others sped off when Ichigo had taken the lead, leaving Renji behind; a little confused at the statement. He knew he had to take care of Rukia so why bother telling him again? Was that meant to degrade him? Pshh, please.

A playful frown etched upon the pineapple's face as he caught up with the others.

* * *

They met up with Hitsugaya and his Vice-Captain along with Kenpachi and his fellow third and fifth seat at the source of the commotion as the building that was demolished belonged to the eleventh squad respectively. Kenpachi was seething and somehow everyone – even Hitsugaya taichou had taken a good five steps away from him in order not to get affected by his raging reiatsu.

"Fuckin' bastard blasted a fuckin' chunk outta my fuckin' building. He's gonna fuckin' pay." The six-foot eleventh Division Captain growled, not bothering to hide his anger and certainly showing it off with colourful words but then again, when had he ever gotten this angry before? Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged apprehensive looks and the both of them backed away from him further.

"Let's not waste time then. We expected this would happen so Yamamoto soutaichou had assigned other captains and their respective squads all over Seireitei. If he ever decides to flee, they'd be there to catch him." Hitsugaya-taichou explained and everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"It's good to see you again, Ichigo." Rangiku said kindly to which Ichigo responded with a nod. "We've already set up defence on the west and east side. It's time to go, taichou."

* * *

_Oh look, oh look! They're here. I smiled wryly and descended just a bit lower to make my grand appearance. I sighed in contentment watching the shinigamis set up their little fort around the whole of Seireitei. If they thought I was going to run again, they were dead wrong. _

_I wasn't going anywhere until I finally get my hands on this orange-haired boy. A quick sweep of Power cast around Seireitei temporarily granted by Jasmine showed me that they were close. A whopping amount of shinigamis have been oh-so carefully placed all over and I couldn't help admire their well-thought out plans. It seems like their brains grow as time develops._

_Impressive to say the least._

_I sighed. This wouldn't be such an easy task after all. So maybe I have to actually think while fighting now but nothing like a good brain exercise to sharpen up my fighting skills. Heaven knows how long I haven't done that._

_Hmm, I think it's best if I put a second degree shield around._

_You know... just to be *snort* safe._

* * *

Without wasting time, Renji swooped up to the sky and headed towards Anon who was standing in the air, his robe billowing softly by invisible wind and his casually tousled hair whipping didn't even register the said man's smirk and simply howled his ever familiar command "Howl, Zabimaru!"

His sword swung down, aiming at Anon's head only to hit a strong invisible force. The shock vibrated through his whole body and he found himself being propelled backwards. He could hear the man's low chuckle as he doubled back in pain, his arm throbbing painfully.

"Shit." He growled.

"You wouldn't think that I'd have been that stupid to have not taken extra precaution now, would you?" his velvety rang in Renji's eardrums. "Silly fool. Out of all the worthless shinigami I've fought, you'd have to be the most idiotic out there."

A vein popped in the Sixth Division fuku-taichou's head as he picked himself up from the ground and gripped his katana's hilt tighter. He could feel Zabimaru's roar and he couldn't help giving out a low, gravelly chuckle. "You just picked the wrong guy to mess with bub. We've got a score to settle, remember?"

Anon smirked. "Oh how could I forget? We were having a battle weren't we? Before those idiots showed up and ruined everything. Though I seem to recall me simply beating the crap out of you. Was that your definition of a 'battle'?"

Renji growled. He was used to being called an idiot my mostly everyone but something about this jackass seemed to tick him off at the slightest most sensitive touch. It was safe to say he wanted to rip this bloody asshole's throat out and Zabimaru couldn't help to agree as it gave a soft growl in acquiescent. "You sure are a cocky bastard, aren't you?" he asked. The midnight-eyed man merely laughed as he causally flicked his hair.

"So what if I am?"

"Che. I'd have thought so." Renji muttered before he brought up his zanpakutou and charged towards Anon.

Barrier or no barrier; Renji was going to get his sword through it and through him; hopefully _through_ this jackass's arrogant face. Success was far from his reach as once again, he felt the same overwhelming feeling as he was blown backwards by the sheer force of power coming from this man. Renji hissed. He knew the others were waiting for their turn and he knew he was delaying this battle but he couldn't help it. The bastard needed to die by his hands.

HIS hands. Whether they liked it or not.

"_Bankai_! Hihiou, Zabimaru!"

The sudden outburst of uncontrollable reiatsu exploded throughout the area and the present fighters looked up to see Renji had gone Bankai. His usual bankai attire was seen as he held Zabimaru's released form, ready for battle. The others gaped and Toshiro merely shakes his head not in disapproval but in exasperation. He should have seen this coming and he should have given extra precautions. "Where's his Captain when you need him?" he muttered and lo and behold; Kuchiki Byakuya appeared just behind him wearing an expression similar to the Tenth Division Captain's. His mouth was set into a straight line, pursing every second now and then and his eyes showed no traces of emotion whatsoever.

Ichigo appeared behind Byakuya just as the fight between Anon and Renji ensued. "Aren't you going to help him?" he asked. The Sixth Division captain merely inclined his head to the left, signalling a 'no'.

"Let him be." Rukia's nii-sama uttered. "For now, let him be."

* * *

Ichigo joined his friends after; careful to keep his emotions straight, his adrenaline to an all-time minimum and his emotions bleak. He tried not to think of the euphoria of swinging Zangetsu again, and tried to block out all mental images of what he was planning to do on the bastard who had made him hurt Rukia. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. He wasn't going to give in to the temptations anymore.

* * *

The sheer power of his black auras sent Renji soaring through the sky and flying towards the hard ground. He couldn't stop himself from falling, couldn't brace himself for a decent land as the momentum was too great to be reduced in such a short amount of time.

Pain slammed into his right side as he felt himself ramming a brick wall. He had fallen onto the top of one of the buildings and a hard-as-hell crack could be heard from both the cement floor and his shoulder. The redhead winced in pain and was sure as hell that his right arm was broken in many places. He wasn't always good with kido so as best as he could, he mustered enough energy and calculated his injuries.

So far he had discovered that he obtained seven cracked bones and three broken ones. All in a matter of minutes. Jaws clenched, Renji gathered himself up and prepared for a counterattack. There was no way in hell he was going to back down. Gripping Zabimaru in his other hand as he had no choice, he leaped onto the air.

"Coming for another round?" Anon said humorously. Renji merely growled and swung his hand back. He lashed out to the front and his bone snake-like katana followed suit. "Hikotsu Taihou!"

The command brought the released sword swinging sharply towards Anon while performing its trademark head-spin and a red flame-like cannon ball erupting from its mouth.

Anon was taken aback at the swift attack but managed to pull off a simple first degree shield that shattered immediately after the cannon had hit its intended target. With the distraction provided, Renji attacked from north; Hihiou Zabimaru encircling him as he propelled downwards with yet another red-ball cannon.

Prepared this time, Anon performed a complicated-looking hand movement and surrounded himself in a dense, black aura which could be passed off as reiatsu but was clearly far from it.

It was his power; his _kind's_ power. Renji, who had expected him to something more or less likely; separated Zabimaru's skeletal structure and placed them around the black barrier. He uttered his command and immediately after, the scattered skeletons exploded, creating a sort of red electrical field just enough to drain all the power out of him.

He managed to break down the barricade Anon had set up but didn't expect the attack that came after that. So carefully, Anon had constructed a counterattack and wasted no time in launching it directly to the sixth Division Vice-Captain who hadn't braced for the attack at all and sent the redhead spiralling back down to the ground, breaking a few more of his bones in the process. Blood gushed out of Renji's mouth and several rugged scratches now decorated his body.

Without wasting time, Hitsugaya-Taichou motioned for the others to attack. All followed; Kenpachi and his subordinates also following the Tenth-Division Captain's call save for Byakuya who, for some reason, had stayed rooted to the spot, still looking up towards the sky where Seireitei's brand new ryoka was now battling two of the Gotei Thirteen's captains.

* * *

Ichigo watched as Renji fell; several thousand feet from the air and shock vibrated in his body. His amber eyes flew up to see Toshiro and Kenpachi furiously battling Anon who, thankfully, had a disdainful look on his face, his cool exterior finally breaking.

"Inoue, go to Renji!" he ordered and without a moment to spare, the Shun-Shun Rikka beholder rushed to his aid. Ishida and Sado appeared behind Ichigo moments later to witness the fight.

"Why are you here?" Toshiro asked. Anon smiled.

"I thought I told that old man already?" he said idly. "You stole something from us and we want it back. That's all. You refused to give it to me the first time I came here and quite frankly, I've gone tired of your ways."

"What did we steal from you?" the white-haired Taichou asked. Anon merely simpered at him and sent another ball of pure, black Power straight at the boy's chest. He ducked and swerved just in time to evade the second attack.

Anon narrowed his eyes and observed his opponent speculatively on the short amount of time before he attacked. "You are smart for a shinigami." He stated, cocking his head to the side. Toshiro merely snorted; no traces of a humorous smile whatsoever.

"Don't underestimate us. We don't know why your people degrade us so much but people change over the years." Toshiro said, gripping Hyourinmaru tightly. "And frankly; so do shinigamis."

The last sentence left the captain's mouth and a storm of pure, white ice erupted from his sword; aiming directly towards Anon. The latter, shocked by the sudden attack was hit dead centre and was immediately frozen up by the thick ice. "Like I said." Toshiro muttered, easing his stance.

* * *

A blazing pain seared through Ichigo's whole head. Instinctively, he shouted out, causing Ishida and Sado to rush towards him. The pain was unbearable and unexplainably torturous that Ichigo felt his knees buckle and his body collapsing to the ground.

"KING, YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" his hollow barked rudely. His command was supported by Zangetsu who, for some reason, was panting hardly.

Ichigo didn't know how he had gotten inside his inner world again but how he got there was not a primary question. He could feel it; the pulsing reiatsu ready to explode in ecstasy. Its thrilling growl had almost caused Ichigo's head to burst.

"'Bout time you got here, don't you think?" Hichigo snapped, appearing behind him. The orange head spun and saw his counterparts ready for battle. They motioned him to follow and he obliged, running along the same line as them.

"What is going on? Is that thing back?" he asked frantically. Zangetsu nodded.

"My hunches were correct. As soon as you saw Renji's downfall, your emotions start to flare up; especially in terms of anger. It recognises you now, Ichigo. The only way to annihilate it is to defeat it in here." His Zanpakutou avatar explained to which Ichigo cringed.

"I thought you said it's a possibility that we'd all die here." Ichigo said, eyebrows arched. Zangetsu was quiet for a moment and then he very slightly pursed his lips.

"I suppose we have no choice, do we?" he stated and with a rueful sigh, Ichigo nodded.

"You're right. The sooner we fight this thing, the sooner we can save the others."

* * *

Rukia sat in Renji's office, impatiently tapping her foot. Damn those two men. They actually thought that she couldn't handle herself? Look at her! Despite the bandages and all that, she could still fight. Besides, it was so irritating to just sit here and miss out all the fighting. It wasn't as if she liked seeing bloodshed, she just...

Wow, how could she admit this?

She was just worried for Ichigo. And not plainly. She worried for him a great deal; especially when she knew of his conditions. Rukia sighed and leaned back on the one-seat sofa, relaxing her aching body. As much as she hated to admit it; she was still in no condition to fight and besides, she was pretty sure that both Ichigo and Renji would shout till her ears bleed about how irresponsible she was, assuming that her nii-sama hadn't gotten hold of her neck yet. Rukia rubbed her temples and let out a low chuckle.

Wasn't this reverse psychology? Usually she would be the one slamming both the orange and red heads back into common sense. _Psh, Rukia, you have degraded yourself in more ways than one under a short minute. _

Rukia focused on the surging reiatsu emitting from the battlefield far ahead and could make out everyone's and to her surprise, even her nii-sama's. _He'd arrived quickly_; Rukia thought. She then focused on the fight. Renji was fighting. She could feel his reiatsu flaring up as he continued his battle. Rukia frowned. How odd; she couldn't sense the reiatsu of the opponent but somehow she knew of his presence. Aside from stating the obvious that it was him Renji was fighting, Rukia could feel sort of a... well, an aura. A wave of... of... something she couldn't quite describe. But it was black as ink; that much she could tell. It was dark but at the same time; not that evil. It wasn't a good Power but it wasn't close to being evil either.

That was it! It was... to put it simply; Power. Pure, raw and glowing Power and Rukia was a hundred and ten percent positive that it belonged to the Ryoka who had fought her, Ichigo and Renji last time. This Anon. He was here and looks like Renji was having a rematch with him.

Later on, Rukia felt another blaze of spiritual power as she felt Renji go bankai. A part of her mind asked sceptically whether that was really necessary but a second later, judging by how the battle was going, she begged to differ.

Rukia concentrated on the other reiatsu at first but her senses cut short out of shock the moment after she felt Renji's reiatsu dim. That wasn't possible. Shock vibrated through her whole petite body and she bolted up from the seat and towards the double doors. She gripped the handles tightly but before she could, she tuned in to the others' reiatsu. They were unharmed but Renji... Renji fell.

Oh Kami... what was going on out there? Never had she felt so helpless before and she badly wanted to go there to see if everything was alright again. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and for that brief moment, she could finally understand how Ichigo had felt all those times when he was forced to stand by the sideline and watch his friends go into battle. And she could finally comprehend his feelings every time he refused to let her take care of a Hollow. Hands shaking, Rukia contemplated on what to do.

Go there and risk getting hurt again or stay here and pray for the best in all of them.

But then she felt Ichigo's reiatsu burst out and it reached her despite the distance, sending her a faint little blow in her head. From anger, she suspected. And quite possibly from shock. She bit her lip.

To go or not to?

* * *

"We're almost there, King-y." Ichigo's Hollow spat as he accelerated in front of him. Despite everything, he still had on that evil grin on his deathly white face. "Brace yourself." He said.

Ichigo, ignoring the little taunt completely, couldn't help but to marvel at the immense spiritual pressure coming from nearby. He shuddered but regained composure after, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and giving Zangetsu a hard stare to which his Zanpakutou nodded curtly.

They made their way to the deepest parts of his mind; one that he never knew he had. Wait, scratch that, one that he hadn't visited in a while.

It was raining. As cliché as it sounded, it really was pouring in here and all of them were immediately soaked. There, behind the blocks of buildings horizontally erect, was the beast.

It wasn't actually a monster; it was more of an animal; resembling what looked like a Tarasque. Its face was that of a lion and so were its six legs, bearing claws fit to pierce through the thickest of steel. Its body was that of a turtle; the shell on its back was littered with sharp scales, the size of boulders and its tail was that of a snake's with spikes going down its top. It was a dark brown in colour and Ichigo had to shield off his eyes in order to block out the immense reiatsu-like light it was giving out.

"It didn't look that big before." Zangetsu muttered grimly. "Ichigo, what do we do?"

"I'll tell ya what we'll do," his Hollow cut in rudely. "We'll go over there, kick his ass and bury his fucking head, that's what we're gonna do."

As much as Ichigo would have liked to do that – indirectly, his attentions were the same but needn't put it so violently – he knew it would be dead hard to do just that judging by the amount of reiatsu the beast was surging. The three peered nearer to get a closer look. Apparently its eyes were closed and its breath was surprisingly very strong; blowing out puffs of hot, strong air. Ichigo winced. How were they supposed to beat him?

_So you finally came._

A deep voice rang in the air, surrounding the three of them. Ichigo blinked, shocked. He turned to see the beast opening an eye lazily. Its great hazel eye, rich with spiritual energy stared back at them idly, as if waiting for them to make the first move. When none did, he gave a soft, purring sound.

_Tell the two I am sorry. I never meant to hurt them._

Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo frowned, remembering their battle from before. How could it say it never meant to hurt them? It did; badly.

Ichigo lifted his katana up and prepared to fight and his Hollow did the same, appearing by his side with Zangetsu in between both of them. Wordlessly, he evaporated in both of the wielder's swords and lent them his power.

The Tarasque purred lazily as it raised up one paw a few feet up. _You wouldn't want to do that. _It purred. _It isn't wise._

"Wise my ass! Who told you to come trespassin' here in my territory?" Hollow Ichigo spat, staring at the beast with loath. The creature merely rumbled in what seemed to be a small fit of laughter. But still, it never budged from its sleeping position; all curled up like a cat. Ichigo, ignoring the Hollow, stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" he asked it. In other words; it was exactly what his counterpart had said but in a much more... gentler way. The beast huffed out a breath as if that was his answer. Ichigo refused to give up. "Why are you here?" he asked again, forcefully this time.

_Because I want to be. I am aware of the trouble I've caused but quite frankly; I do not wish to dwell on that matter. You are special. You are strong and therefore I have taken quite a liking inside your Inner world. I am staying._

"Wh.. well you can't. This is... it's wrong." Ichigo said, trying to contemplate on the dangers of it remaining here. The beast huffed loudly and he fell quiet.

_I did not ask for your permission, young one. I am merely saying that I am staying here._

"So you ain't leaving anytime soon, ugly?" Hollow Ichigo asked to which the beast inclined his head slightly to show it shaking his head. Both frowned. Obviously this wasn't turning out too nicely. Ichigo was stuck for the moment. Judging by the way he was right now, there was no way he was going to win this fight because anyone with a reiatsu ten times bigger than him and Kenpachi was something to be afraid of and this time, as rueful as he was to admit it; he was feeling cowardly but then again... fighting him would be a foolish thing to do. Ichigo bit his lip, thinking. Sweat rolled down his cheek and his eyebrows furrowed.

_What's the matter, young one? _It asked, curious. No traces of evil in his tone whatsoever but Ichigo flinched.

"I just want to know," he said slowly. "Why... have you taken a liking to me? Of all people out there, why me?" he asked, lowering Zangetsu but his Hollow was still in fighting position.

_I told you. You are strong. You are special. You are a benefit to me therefore I am staying here._

Ichigo had suspected this would be his answer. Besides, it wasn't like this situation was any different from the other countless situations he had gotten into. It was always him. Whether it was during Rukia's rescue mission or during Inoue's rescue mission or during the battle with Ulquiorra or even countless others... He didn't ask for it but he guessed fate just really hated him and not to mention he had this tendency to protect people that bad it was as if it was some sort of need or something. Fuck this; he wasn't going to tolerate with it anymore.

"You can't stay." He said flatly, raising his sword again and his Hollow grinned devilishly.

"Knew you'd come to your senses, jackass." He said gleefully. Ichigo quirked his mouth, not quite taking that as an insult. His Hollow raised his sword further high up and set his stance.

_Are you two planning on fighting me? _It asked, somewhat amused by the idea not to mention to see them get ready for a fight like that was just too sweet. _I told you it wouldn't be wise. _It said lazily.

Ignoring the creature, Ichigo turned to his Hollow and praying that he hadn't lost it, said to him "truce for now." The counterpart snorted and brushed off the statement as if it was a fly.

"Don't count on it, King-oh. But I guess if we're ever going to get this asshole out, might as well." He said, shrugging but never relaxing his position. "But it's only until this ugly thing is out. Don't think this is permanent."

"I get it so shut up." Ichigo said calmly. "I'm asking you one more time. Are you going to leave?"

_It's such a shame to find someone so extraordinary yet so stupid like you. I suppose you aren't worth it that much. But still, _it got up, stretching and Ichigo could see its massive size fully for the first time. It was safe to say it was the size of Yammy after his last resurrecion. But then, he would rather take Yammy any day. This thing was practically leaking reiatsu all over the place. Ichigo was getting a bit hazy from the spirit force surrounding them but forced it down. He wouldn't think of it. All he wanted was for it to get the hell out of here. That was it; nothing less nothing more. But it looked like it wasn't about to budge anytime soon.

"I guess that's a no then." He muttered, glancing at his Hollow who nodded subtly, cocking his head towards the Tarasque.

As the beast was still idly waiting, Ichigo sped front, his Hollow following suit soon on par with him and it took them mere seconds to call on Zangetsu and his power to which the old man replied immediately. They sped off towards the beast and power surged through them. For Hollow Ichigo; it was the thrill of fighting and bloodshed and for Ichigo; it was the desire to end the epic battle once and for all.

In unison, with raw spiritual power radiating from the both of them, they shouted "BANKAI!"

* * *

**A/N: there. See? A good five-thousand words. I hope you guys are satisfied. I know, I am apologising like mad. *tears* but there was just no inspiration from anywhere, even from the countless times I've watched Bleach reruns. Pfft. I'm sorry. But the good thing is; my groove's back on. I just had a good holiday, I've settled what needed to be settled and I've even started a new story (yeah, that wasn't a brilliant move but hehe. Couldn't resist.) so everything is going well for now. **

**Please take the time to review. ****It'd mean a lot and I miss this story just as much as you guys (no pun intended. I really did miss it.) And I hope to post the next chapter soon. (It's not pre-written. Well, a quarter of it is but still, it's only about three hundred words.) So yeahhh... Read and Reviewwwwwwwwwww!**


	12. Towards the Entrance

**it's been a while, I know. Don't be mad please. :) I've still got exams by the way. Today's a Sunday and I'm taking the oppurtunity of my free time to finally upload this. YES! :D**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

Two identical black getsuga tenshos fired off into the air and aimed for the beast. They exploded in unison at the beast's lion-head and both Ichigo and his Hollow flew back towards the ground. The getsuga tenshos did nothing but caused the beast to purr just a little.

_That stings. _It rumbled.

Ichigo's eyes widened. It took a direct hit from his getsuga tensho and also his Hollow's and yet it still remained unperturbed. That was two getsuga tenshos and... nothing! It affected him not one bit. Ichigo clenched his teeth. This was going to be difficult.

Rukia contemplated for another second before deciding to fuck off everything. That was something Ichigo had taught her to do whenever things get too sticky. Oddly, it gave her a sense of crude relief. Pushing unnecessary thoughts aside, Rukia bolted out the double doors with her shinigami uniform, all injuries ignored.

She could feel reiatsu flaring everywhere. She hoped she wasn't too late. Her friends' lives are in jeopardy here and she was particularly concerned about Ichigo's. He was more of a danger to himself than to others. With all the spirit pressure spurting about, there was no way for her to tell which one Ichigo's was now that she was getting nearer the fight scene. Upon reaching the fighting scene however, her senses were momentarily dulled as she could feel heavy bursts of reiatsu that could only come from Captain Zaraki who, she guessed, was having a ball up there, fighting alongside others. That was weird of him; to be sharing a prey. She supposed she couldn't blame him. Judging by others' reiatsu, they weren't having that much fun. They were annoyed, that she could tell.

"Kuchiki-san?" Ishida's voice rang in her ears and she spun. He was there, kneeling beside Inoue who was tending to Sado. Running towards then, she asked what happened. "Anon." He simply replied. "He's too much of an asshole for his own good." The Quincy muttered darkly. "Arrogant snob. Sure, I'd admit he's powerful and all but it's like the Bounts all over again except this time I don't think he needs saving from himself. His ego could do that for him."

Rukia stifled back a smile as she patted Ishida's shoulder and then she turned her head towards the lying Sado. Renji was already stirring not too far away from them. "You should get back. Kurosaki would probably get mad at you." Ishida said, eyeing the petite shinigami.

"He can if he wants to. I just need to be here. I don't want to stay there all restless like that. I'd much rather fight here." Rukia said viciously and gave Sado a quick stroke on the head, patted Inoue's hand and rushed to Renji who had opened his eyes groggily. Ignoring the dizziness of the reiatsu leaks, she dropped beside him and tried to shake him awake.

"R-Rukia!" he hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping." She muttered.

"Get back! It's way too dangerous for you, especially-"

"Oh put a sock in it, Abarai!" she snapped and helped him up. He steadied himself and took a good look at her. She was still looking a bit pale and chalky and her eyes still had bruises under them but her determination shone beyond comparison and he couldn't help sighing.

"You never change." He said, scratching his head and picking up his zanpakuto. "Fine, Rukia. Do whatever you want. But don't blame me if Kuchiki-taichou wrings your neck later on... only if Ichigo doesn't get to you first."

"Where is he?" she asked, ignoring the plain and so very obvious truth.

"Look for him. I saw him running off somewhere in that direction." He said and pointed to the north.

"What?"

* * *

Shirosaki threw another attack; three times larger than before but again; it did nothing but create smoke. "Shit." He hissed. "This is bad. Oi, KING! What do you propose we do?"

Ichigo breathed shallowly and tried to think of a sensible way to handle this but nothing came into his mind. His head was spinning due to the thick reiatsu flowing from the huge beast. Right now was a good time to contemplate on the pros and cons of the situation. And he had drawn a colclusion; there was no way in hell he was going to win like this. But he couldn't just leave in the midst of battle.

"You're taking too long, jackass! I say we fight! Screw this." His Hollow shouted and with no time to spare, both of them flash stepped to the beast.

Ichigo swung his blade down viciously and concentrated his reiatsu in that attack. As a result; it multiplied three times its normal size and Ichigo hoped to Kami that this was going to – at least – severe his body.

* * *

Rukia ran.

It had been a while since she was permitted to do that; three weeks to be exact. After what happened, her rbother gave her strict rules not to do any drastic physical activities for a while. Ignoring both his orders and the sharp, stabbing pain in her torso, Rukia kept on running. She had a pretty good hunch on where Ichigo was. Gathering more energy, Rukia sprinted to where she thought he would be.

She didn't get it. One minute he was being Ichigo and the next he was holding her hand, telling her stoically to stay safe. That idiot will ever learn, won't he? Since when did she have to listen to his orders?

Gosh, that boy pissed her off sometimes. But then... well, but then, Rukia contemplated silently on how worried he must seem when she went into battle. Well, he certainly didn't tell her to not fight just so he could annoy the hell out of her. Maybe he was just worried. That didn't make sense. What, just because she was a girl she wasn't allowed to fight? But that was wrong... he had let Inoue fight along and she was a girl.

So what? He was worried?

_Mattaku, Ichigo, seriously? Boy, I'm going to kill you._

* * *

Ichigo fell back, panting. He clutched his severed left arm tightly, taking breaths between pants and fighting to keep control of his trembling body. So far, he had done every fighting technique he had] his own, and the ones Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi-san even ones that Renji had taught him and still the monster remained unscarred, unperturbed and practically untouched.

Shirosaki hissed, skidding just beside Ichigo, gripping his broken wrist. "Fucker," he hissed in his Hollow voice. Ichigo glanced at him and saw black blood spilling out of the side of his head.

"You're hurt," Ichigo said between his teeth as he couldn't speak normally because of his shaking body, out of both physical pain and tiredness that was beyond words.

"You ain't lookin' so good yourself, jackass. What say you? We gonna fight 'em or not?"

"I don't think we can win like this," Ichigo said, looking away. He was ashamed to admit it but right now, he had to stop fighting and think. He had to be smart and rationalize about all this. There was no way he would be able to win this. And he knew, despite everything, his Hollow knew that. The black-and-white counter-part of himself sighed exasperatedly.

"Well damn this, then. How're supposed to get him the hell out?" he spat, looking at the beast with venom in his eyes. Ichigo straightened his posture and dropped his fighting stance. He gave a short glance at his Hollow and stepped forward, his eyes – though worried, was laced thickly with determination. He had a plan... but he was afraid that it wouldn't work. He knew it was a risky one but still, given the circumstances, he could safely deduce that he had no other alternative.

_Are you ready for more? _It rumbled deeply, a sound like a low-key lullaby. Ignoring the powerful reiatsu brimming from it, Ichigo went a little closer to the _being_ and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I realised that we could never win against you." He said, gripping his bankai tightly. "So I guess I have no choice then," Ichigo took a deep breath before he looked to meet the beast's own sickly yellow eyes. "You're... you can stay." He said the last part, forming the words proved to be a little too difficult. Nonetheless; he swallowed the worry and anxiety and forced himself to keep a stoic face. The beast rumbled again and nodded.

_Wise choice, _it said, a little too smugly. Ichigo frowned, hating the tone of voice and he could feel his Hollow behind him baring his teeth, hissing. Ichigo ignored him and still kept his eyes on the beast.

"I wasn't finished," he said. "You can stay _if _and only if you don't cause any more trouble. I'll fight when needed. Don't make me do what I don't want to do. But most importantly," Ichigo said, advancing towards the beast. His eyes grew into slits and the amber irises frosted over. He could feel, subtly, that the reiatsu had decreased slightly. He must have looked intimidating for the thing to have done that. Ichigo blew out a short breath and raised his sword. "Never ever endanger my friends ever again or I will seriously, without any regrets, kill you."

The beast rumbled softly. It was chuckling at Ichigo's words. _How can you possibly kill me if you yourself said you can't beat me?_

Ichigo glanced at his Hollow, who was keeping quiet, staring at his master. He gave him a look and got one back in return. "I'll have my ways." He said.

_Humour me next time, boy. It's time for you to leave. You're boring me._

Ichigo nodded. "It's about time too." He made his way towards his Hollow who was standing stoically. "Don't be angry at me. Trust what I'm doing."

"You fuckin' idiot," the latter muttered to which Ichigo frowned upon. "Y'think he'd actually keep his words?"

"For now, I hope he does."

"Dumbass."

Ichigo sighed. Sometimes, talking to your bad side really was difficult. It had a habit of making you feel like you were a goody two-shoes. But still, Ichigo knew better than to have made a worthless deal with the beast. He knew it would stick to its part of the bargain. But in order to do that, Ichigo would have to continue fighting to satisfy its stay. That was the difficult part. "I know what I'm doing." He repeated and for a brief second, gave his Hollow a slight shove on the shoulder. "Help me," he said, dropping his voice. "A battle's going on outside and I could use your help."

"_Che_, you know I'm always up for a fight I can win."

Ichigo gave him a half-smile before making his way out.

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, spotting a lifeless form near a hidden corner behind a building. She went over to the body and her suspicions were confirmed. It really was Ichigo, lying unconscious. She hastily sprinted towards him and dropped beside him. "Ichigo," she whispered, her breath coming in short pants. "Wake up!" she hissed, holding his shoulders tightly and shaking him slightly. Nothing seemed to be working and she was getting worried. "Oi! Get up!"

But still, nothing. Rukia bit her lip and resulted to tapping his cheek. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and gave him a hard, tight slap. The slap caused his face to roll sideways and the sound zinged in the air.

Unfortunately, that was the time when Ichigo had woken up. He was greeted by a sharp, stinging pain on his left cheek. He shouted suddenly, the pain overwhelming him, making him tear up. His scream shocked Rukia and she fell back, clutching her reddening hand. Ichigo looked at the diminutive form in front of him and he frowned. "Rukia," he said suddenly, his voice low and dangerous.

She wasted no time in trying to express how relieved she was that he was back and she got up. "Everyone's been asking where you were. You just... disappeared from battle like that and I was worried," she rambled.

"Rukia," Ichigo said again, standing up and clutching his cheek. It was beginning to swell a bit.

"I swear, you reckless fool; if you ever do that again... - you know better! I couldn't sense your reiatsu when I was sitting in Renji's office and I thought-"

"Rukia," Ichigo repeated, walking towards her. Rukia stood her ground, still talking. "Oh fucking shut up already," he wailed and Rukia, shocked, had immediately kept quiet. "I'm fine, see?" he said inclining his head for her to take a closer look at him. "Except this part here. For some reason my cheek's red. Did you have anything to do with it?" he asked, frowning. Rukia stuttered and spluttered before giving up and crossed her arms, throwing her nose in the air.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, turning away. For some reason, Ichigo's frown lightened slightly and he took hold of her upper arm. Conscious of the gesture, Rukia turned and met Ichigo, face-to-face. He was too close for comfort – in her opinion.

"You slapped me." He said flatly. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Because you wouldn't wake up." She answered back. Ichigo mimicked her movement and dropped down. She really thought he was going to flick her forehead for revenge but what he did surprised them both.

He gave her a light peck on her forehead. Light, chaste and simple. A few seconds later, realising what he just did, Ichigo blushed like a beetroot. Rukia was blushing as well, still looking at him. He had turned away, his frown back in place.

"Sorry," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well save it for later," she said, shoving him off. "We've got a battle going on. Get your ass going and let's go." Rukia said, hastily changing the topic. Ichigo, relieved of the sudden randomness, sighed.

"Right," he said, releasing her completely and nodding. "Let's go."

* * *

During the battle with Anon, however, things were starting to lighten up for the Gotei 13. Everyone was still fighting. There were six against one. The odds are high but Anon was proving to be a matching opponent to all six of them.

Toshiro landed a blow, situated right atop Anon. Unfortunately, it was blocked as fast as the attack came. His sword hit Anon's second-released shield and caused the white-haired captain to fall back. Toshiro clutched his left arm tightly, wincing in pain. It was numb from absorbing the shock when his sword had hit the thick shield. Toshiro glanced to the left and saw Kenpachi making his way towards the ryoka, the thirst for his blood shone inside the Eleventh Division Captain's eyes obviously.

As kenpachi was fighting alongside his lieutenants, rangiku and kira were busy helping Orihime tending to Renji and Sado; both of whom were unlucky enough to get caught in a massive spectrum blast of Anon's powers not too long ago. As soon as Orihime felt a certain reiatsu flare up nearby, her eyes brightened. Without consciously thinking, she blurted out "Kurosaki-kun!"

Rangiku looked up from healing Renji and turned to the auburn-haired human. "Ichigo _ka_? He's here?" she asked and seconds later, felt the familiar wave of reiatsu flaring by. Relief spread through hers, Orihime's and even Renji's faces when they detected someone else with him. Someone else who, everyone knew, if was with Ichigo, meant that everything had gone well.

They arrived just in time to see Yumichika get blasted out of the way from another of Anon's massive black Power. Aware of the commotion above him, Ichigo was all prepared to go into battle again when suddenly, he was stopped by a dainty hand.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're injured. D'you... need my help?" Orihime asked. Ichigo gave her a half smile and wiped the blood that was trickling down his forehead from his previous battle.

"It's okay; you get the others all well first. I'll be joining Ishida and the others above." He said with confidence brimming. Orihime smiled, glad that his funk was kicked off from him completely. Gosh, the things Kuchiki-san could do to him... "Rukia, let's go." He said and the said shinigami nodded brusquely. As both flew up into the air, Orihime couldn't help but keep that smile on her face.

* * *

"You fuckin' blew off Yumichika." Kenpachi said, spitting out blood from his mouth. Anon merely smirked at the statement and shrugged.

"He was being a bit too annoying for my tastes. I know my Power is something beautiful but still..."

"Yeah, he does that," Ikkaku replied, rolling his eyes inwardly. "But that's the last time you're knockin' down one of us you bloody punk!"

Those bold words were equally matched with Ikkaku's ability to fight. Knowing him, he was all ready to get blood on his hands. Swinging both his sheathe and sword towards Anon, he couldn't help yelling out his cry of joy. Kenpachi stood back, a bored sigh escaped his mouth as he watched his subordinate go into battle, proving to be a worthy match to the mysterious Ryoka.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo called, appearing by his side. "How are things?" he asked though he needn't have after witnessing Ikkaku floundering with his trapped sword. Colourful words escaped from the bald head's mouth and another rough sigh escaped Kenpachi's mouth.

"Screw this, 'm kinda tired watchin' people share my prey. I'm outta here, Ichigo. Do what y'have to, I got no interest in this anymore." He said gruffly before descending towards the ground, covering his sword. Yachiru, who was down there waiting for him, hopped on his back and observed the fight.

Ichigo nodded towards Rukia who responded mutually. Both sped off in different directions, knowing the plan full well already. Ikkaku was knocked off from the air, sending him flying just a few feet away from Ichigo who ducked just in time to dodge the black aura heading his way.

"Watch it!" Ichigo yelled and dove for Anon.

He wasn't aware of the shinigami at first but Anon always had a back-up when he needed. Several sparks of dagger-like Power shot out from somewhere and Ichigo swerved just in the nick of time. Anon turned, finally realising Ichigo's presence. His eyes widened a fraction before he retained his calm pose.

"Another prey? Delightful." He said cunningly, getting ready to attack. Ichigo wouldn't have any other way and with his will, swung his sword sharply, slicing the air. It cut through the wind and would have sliced through Anon cleanly if only the dark-haired man hadn't avoided it. Ichigo hissed and made a split-second decision.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled. A jet of blue lightning spurted out from his sword and he aimed it towards Anon. The man moved away as if it was nothing, all the while smirking. Ichigo's eyebrows knotted together and he shouted "Rukia, NOW!"

Suddenly, out of the blue, a giant ice pillar began forming from the ground to the heavens. The thick column engulfed Anon, freezing him in an endless towering chamber. Rukia appeared beside Ichigo with Sode No Shirayuki in her hand. She glanced at him and then at her attack. She couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she whispered and Ichigo nodded briskly.

"Yeah. Now we can find out what's really going on." He said and peered down to see a handful of people looking up at them. He gave a small smirk towards Rukia and took her arm. "Let's go." He said. Rukia nodded and descended alongside him.

* * *

"Kuchiki-saaaan! Kurosaki-kuuun!" Inoue shouted gleefully. Tailing behind her were Ishida and Renji. Both healed but still heavily scarred and bruised. They waved and exchanged smiles.

Before either of them could walk out of there, leaving the Gotei 13 to settle the rest, they heard a sickening crack sound. They turned their heads in time to get hit by a thousand shards of ice, cutting them nicely.

"Shit!" Rukia hissed and felt a lurching feeling as she was suddenly engulfed by Anon's own Power. She shouted as she felt herself disappearing from her friends and right into Anon's vice-like grip.

"You little bitch. You really think that'd work on me?" he asked quietly, murmuring into Rukia's ear, laughing softly. "But I suppose I should thank you. After all, you made my job easier than I could have imagined."

Rukia didn't know what he meant by that. All she knew was that at the moment this man was pressing her throat way too hard. She choked and sputtered. She couldn't breathe properly anymore. "L-Let go-" she croaked. From one part of her mind, she could hear Ichigo and Renji shouting her name. "I-chig..." she tried to call out but she ended up coughing and sputtering again. "Renj-"

It was hopeless. Anon smiled a sinister smile and descended the air, gripping Rukia tightly. "Don't actually think you can get me to lose that easily, shinigamis. But have no fear, I no longer have the need to cause any damage here anymore... instead, I want to make a deal."

By then everyone was already getting ready to attack. It was until the Head Captain told them to stand down.

"He has his Power surrounding him. Its mass is massive. We would have no chance even if Kuchiki Rukia gets sacrificed. Stand down." He ordered and everyone obliged. Everyone... except Ishida, Chad, Renji and especially Ichigo who, at the moment, was ready to pounce on a living breathing monster. The rage in his eyes was brimming strongly upon seeing Anon and Rukia. The man was practically killing her anyway and how could he just stand there and do nothing?

Renji seemed to have the same feeling as his grip on Zabimaru tightened considerably.

"What is your deal, Anon?" the Head Captain asked, stepping forwards.

"I'll let her go for him. He's all I'm after in the first place." Anon pointed...

Straight to Ichigo.

* * *

Everyone had stoned for a while before Ichigo stepped forward.

"Why do you want me?" he asked, all the while keeping an eye on Rukia.

"Because YOU have what I've wanted all this while. You know that, don't you?" Anon asked, his voice laced with mockery. "Now all I want is it back safely. In order to do that I'd have to bring you along. Apparently it likes you enough to refuse to leave."

Those words might have not made sense to anyone but to Ichigo it made perfect, clear sense. "So..." he whispered, his eyes widening. "This thing... that... monster-"

"How dare you call it a monster? It is a worshipped creature amongst our kind. Watch your foul mouth, boy." Anon's voice dropped a tone, his eyes darkening. "So what'll it be? You for her?"

"NO! Ichigo don't listen-" Rukia choked. Her worried expression reached Ichigo and he knew why. Ichigo looked at Anon's face and for the first time, he had the first glimpse of fear in his systems. He knew, without a doubt that Anon could kill him in a second. And that was what he was going to do anyway. So before he could kill Rukia, might as well he went ahead with the man's deal.

"Fine." Ichigo said loudly and sharply. "Let my friend go and I'll go with you." He said, lowering Zangetsu and sealing it up. Renji stopped him by gripping his shoulder tightly.

"Are you insane? You won't actually buy that shit, will you?" he hissed. Ichigo stared back with a bleak expression.

"I have no choice." Ichigo said. "I'd rather me than Rukia. Take her when I give the signal." He whispered and shrugged off Renji's hand. He ascended towards Anon and kept a four foot distance between them. "Let Rukia go," he said seriously and he could hear Rukia's straining protests. He ignored them and stepped forward. "Rukia, when he lets you go, I'm going to throw you to Renji. He'll catch you and bring you to Inoue who'll treat your injuries. Your wounds opened up again. When all that is over, I seriously mean it this time; don't come after me. I mean it." He explained to the choking girl and then turned his attention towards Anon who had on a smirk.

With a swift move, he pushed Rukia towards Ichigo. The orange head caught her with ease and held her by the shoulders. "You heard me," he murmured before gripping her by the waist. Rukia objected harshly.

"You fool! This isn't necessary! You're not supposed to be- Ichigo listen to me!" she said, when he threw her atop of his head and braced her for a launch. "Ichigo, stop this madness! He let me go now let's go!"

"No Rukia," Ichigo said exasperatedly. "I made a deal and I'm sticking to it. Now GO!" he shouted and threw Rukia facedown towards Renji who caught her easily and brought her to safety.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed before her voice disappeared from his hearing.

* * *

**Sooooooo... after about two months of M.I.A... how do you think I did? finally we're going somewhere with this. :P I sincerely hoped the OOCness of Ichigo (when he pecked Rukia) is forgiven. I just felt like adding that there because I want to give off the Ichiruki-ness. (I'm giving, see?) so please! Read and Review! **

**Constructive criticism is required. not excluding those energy boosts you all always give. They're very much needed thank you!. :D **

**KTHXBAII!**


End file.
